A Fragile Broken Thing
by XxCenteredHeartxX
Summary: She lowered her guard. The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters. AU Toshiro/Karin
1. In the King's court

**Act1: In the King's court**

She could feel their judging eyes on her back, could hear the disgust in their voices.

Is it rare to find the daughter of a noble being accused of a crime she didn't commit? She is certain she is innocent. But that is not for her to decide. She has already brought shame into her noble name.

The people believe she was the one who did it. Simply because she was there in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But the massacre of the small royal family is something that can't be forgotten, and all evidence points to her. Karin Kurosaki, daughter of Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki, the youngest of three.

The King stands before her and she lowered her eyes. It was best not to look directly into his. Not with his power and legacy, his brawn and adacity.

She lowered her head. It was best not to show fear or flinch whenever he decided she was not in favor.

She lowered her guard. The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters.

She fell. Hard. As the first fist came, before she could think, before she could turn, before she could move.

Her family's screams reach her ears as she's taken away. Her brother and father enraged, her mother and sister shedding silent tears. It was something she swore to never make them do.

As she is pulled away she realizes that there would be no sleeping tonight.

There would never again be sleeping.

* * *

_A/N: Because my writers block on my other stories simply isn't letting me update them so why not publish a new one? I promise I will update them but today is not that day. Anyway, please review and/or favorite and follow this story if you are interested in it. Thank you!_


	2. Lost Princess

**Act2: Lost princess**

As the doors shut before her, Karin knew her fate was sealed. She was now considered a criminal, looked down upon and hated for a crime she did not commit.

The guard's grip on her arm had her wincing in pain, the punch she received earlier makes it hard for her to stand straight. The chains on her wrists are cold against her skin. "Shall we imprison her then?" He asks, looking down at her, showing no signs of sympathy as he followed the King.

"After taking care of her, yes, you shall." The King replied patiently, not paying the slightest hint of attention to her. His back towards her was the last sight she beheld of him before she was lead away.

~.~.~

They have her in good condition, because they know who she is. They know the power to her name. But none of that matters. It happened two years ago, and she has been sentenced to life in prison. She expected to be killed on the spot, executed to avenge the fallen noble family. But now she has no other choice but to fight her way out of prison.

Her portions were small but sufficient to keep her alive, though hardly sufficient to plot an escape. In spite of it, she remained calm because sooner or later — and she would prefer sooner of course — she would be called before the king. Perhaps the king himself would pay her a visit. That would be her best chance to escape, perhaps the only chance given to her.

However with every passing evening Karin realized he would not come, for she was his prisoner and she would have to spend her remaining time underground, far from the vivid life of her kingdom. Because he was her King and he was a fool for believing she was the one who did it. She had no idea of time, whether it was day or night, so she divided her _day_ according to the two meals she received. The first meal after her waking was deemed as breakfast and the second that came much later in the day she perceived as being dinner. This little schedule kept her mind occupied; otherwise she would have fallen to insanity by now.

Even her vision changed with time. She adapted fully to the darkness around her and from thus her hearing and sense of smell became sharper as well. She could recognize footsteps that she was able to hear in her cell. Footsteps that weren't the King's. They were too heavy, too fast paced. She assumed it was the soldiers, making rounds and making sure everything was in order. But they hardly ever pass by her cell. The only time they go near her is when they hand her food. They avoid her like the plague.

Not that it mattered. She'd much rather be alone than having someone watch over her. If it's not the King then she has no interest. It's his fault for putting her in there. He's the one who believed the lies. She sits back and looks into the darkness, feeling a dull aching in her chest. She realizes that she sounds bitter.

She curled herself up onto her rag, her head towards the wall. Karin mused about her misfortune and then fell to even deeper and darker thoughts. Sure, she had been in far more desperate situations in the past and had always managed to find her way out, but now she felt like she had been completely forgotten. Not once has her family come visit her, though she figured it was because they wouldn't let them see her.

suddenly her ears heard something new; something unusual in the depths of this dungeon. This new sound was delicate, so careful, so light. Her long awaited visit has finally come, the perfect opportunity to escape. "I was not expecting you to visit, my King." she lied, sitting up straight to make herself more presentable.

"Time has come to pay you a visit, young Kurosaki. Since I heard your birthday was yesterday." Came his simple reply as he entered her cell. "That marked your eighteenth birthday, did it not?"

"It did." Karin stood up, "Though I don't see why that interests you so much."

"Weren't you supposed to be engaged?"

"We had a change of plans, your majesty. You of all people should know."

That was obviously a joke but the King didn't find it funny, his eyes narrowed. "I see the lack of attempted escape has made you resort to humorless jokes. Not very impressive, Kurosaki."

Karin smiled, "Yes, well, why bother fighting it? It's hopeless for me anyway." she stepped closer to the King, "You know very well that I can put in a good fight."

"Of course, your kicking and screaming did make it difficult. The wound you left me from when you managed to grab the guard's blade became a scar." his eyes narrowed, "I remember the look in your eye. The glare you sent my way as you claimed that you were innocent." here the King frowned at her, as if he were disappointed in her but then his expression changed into one of anger, "You killed that family, the evidence has shown time and time again. You were the only one there. "

Karin opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She has grown tired of the man in front of her. With one swift move she managed to push his majesty aside, causing him to lose his balance and exited her cell. "You're a foolish King." she closed the cell door and locked it, "You know nothing."

The King looked at her wide eyed, anger shadowing his features as he called for the guards to catch her and bring her back.

Karin didn't look back. She continued to run until she found the way out. A guard crossed her path piercing her with his dagger. Karin winced at the sharp pain but pulled through as she ran passed him and in that moment the memory of the words The King said to her the first night in her cell came into her mind.

_"you are like a rose, so fragile and so pure. But your petals have been tainted and soon you will begin to wilt. You don't deserve to be part of a noble family."_

The memory had Karin's eyes feeling hot. The injury she received is making her body feel heavy. She is starting to think of the possibility that she won't make it out.

She shakes her head from the thought.

No. She mustn't stop here. She cannot stop here.

* * *

The sound of thunder and lightning make her jump in surprise. The sky is dark and it has begun to rain as if angels are mourning for the life that has been horribly torn away. Her life as princess no longer exists. She is nothing but a prisoner, a fugitive. She has escaped prison with a life threatening wound on her abdomen.

She has been walking for what she assumed to be at least two hours, her clothes have been torn and painted with dirt. The fabric stained with the darkest flower of scarlet blossoming ever so slowly.

She reaches a city with the streets barren of locals, shops all closed, awaiting the next morning to begin.

With nothing in sight, the night changes so silently, so expectantly.

The world is quiet here. For she is no longer royalty.

She will not stand for such an accusation. She'd rather be dead.

* * *

Teal eyes stared out the window as rain poured heavily onto the pavement. The room was dimly lit by the flickering candles and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on his wineglass as uneasiness took over.

There was a soft knock on his door but he didn't say a word. He already knew who it was without having to look at her.

Momo stood tall as she entered the room. A soft smile crossed her lips as she took in the sight of the man in front of her, of the man she has grown to love deeply. "Good evening, my lord." she greeted, closing the door behind her and making her way to stand beside him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." He spoke slow, his eyes softened as she got a hold of his hand, and she shook her head while looking out the window.

"I couldn't sleep. Damn rain is making everyone feel a bit _uneasy_ don't you think?"

Toshiro hummed slightly, agreeing to what his fiancé said. He heard her laugh from beside him and he finally turned to look at her. She looks healthier, he thinks. The rosiness of her cheeks were back and she looked pleasantly happier. It wasn't until recently when she had woken up from her coma.

He remembers the amount of guilt he felt while she laid motionless on the bed. He should've been with her. He hated himself for letting something so horrible happen to her. He hated the thought of losing her. But years have gone by then, and she still made no signs of waking up.

When she had woken up, he proposed to her on the spot, promising that he would never leave her side and that he would _protect_ her no matter what the danger was. She had accepted with eyes full of tears.

"Just know I'm here for you."

Her grip on his hand tightened, "I know."

* * *

The world around her is spinning and it won't stop. The lights are blurred and her breathing has become shallow.

She has lost a great amount of blood and as she lays under the only shelter she could find, she realizes that she doesn't have much time left. She thinks its better to end this way.

She wishes she could have cleared her name. She hears faint foot steps making their way towards her and everything starts to fade.

* * *

"My Lord, we have an emergency!"

Toshiro turned to meet the eyes of a very worried Rangiku. "What's the matter?"

"There is someone who needs to be taken care of immediately. Come this way!" She turned on her heel and began to make her way down the corridors, Toshiro following closely behind.

Upon entering the room, the first thing that caught his attention was the figure of a girl laying motionless on the bed. She was hardly breathing. "Where'd you find her?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I found her passed out in the shopping district. She's severely injured."

"You brought a stranger to our home? She's in chains Rangiku! There must be a reason why she is in this state."

"Then, with all do respect, your highness I suggest you save her life and ask her. You are judging a book by its cover."

Toshiro stayed silent for a moment. The girl's life was weighing thin. He was curious about her. "Go fetch Retsu Unohana. We are not going to let her die. Not like this."

Rangiku looked pleased, "Yes, my Lord." she said before leaving the room.

Toshiro looked back at the girl, noticing that her eyes were slightly open. He noticed her struggling and with eyes filling with tears she mutters, "Why didn't you leave me for dead?"

* * *

_A/N: Finally a new update! this chapter turned out longer than expected since I was normally planning to have the chapters for this story short. Anyway, please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Thank you!_


	3. From Chains to Silk

**Act 3: From Chains to Silk**

Karin's eyes shot open and it took a moment for them to adjust to the sudden brightness. She realizes that she is somewhere unfamiliar, Her wounds have been cleaned and wrapped in bandages, her hair has been braided to keep it from falling over her face. She has been cleaned and dressed in a silk night gown. She suddenly questions why she was alive.

The last thing she remembered was meeting the gaze of a stranger. His eyes that were cold and distant... Seemed to be filled with... with _pity_.

"It seems you have awoken." Came a sudden voice, causing her to jump in surprise and put her guard up. The male made no effort to approach her, instead he leaned on the door-frame with his arms crossed. "How are you feeling?"

It was a simple question, she thinks, but she cannot bring herself to answer. Her hand unconsciously touch her wrists, the chains that have once been on left her skin raw. Simply because they are offering her hospitality does not mean that she should trust him. She doesn't feel safe at all.

She heard him release a sigh, causing her to face him once more. He looked solemn in a way that showed he looked dignified, his eyes were questioning her... studying her as of she was a puzzle he must solve. "What is your name? Maybe you could answer that much."

Karin opened her mouth to answer him but quickly stopped herself. She would be a fool to give him her birth name. She would be a fool if she were to tell him she was indeed a noble of the Shiba clan. "I'm Rin Kuro." She made sure she spoke loud enough for him to hear. She was not going to repeat herself.

Much to her surprise, he nodded as if he was pleased with her answer. They stayed in an awkward silence for a brief moment, not really knowing what to say to each other. It was then when Karin realized that she has yet to know where she is.

She looked down at her bandaged hands and quickly looked up as she noticed that he was leaving. "Um..." He stopped and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Never mind."

He furrowed his brows together, "You should rest. Don't move around too much."

It wasn't long until she was completely alone again

* * *

_A/N: Another quick update since this chapter came out to be shorter than what I expected, but it's here and it's done. Next chapter will be posted sometime this week if not next week so please be patient. And thank you lovelies who have favorited and followed this story it means a lot. _

_Until next time!_


	4. Memories of Autumn

**Act 4: The Memories of Autumn**

She stared at herself in the full-length mirror, the dress they let her borrow was much too big for her to feel comfortable in. The room she was in reminded her of her own. Everything was almost exactly the same.

She glanced at the boy from the mirror, who only smiled timidly back in return. She frowned.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kuro?"

Karin shook her head, "Everything's fine..." she said, though, it was more to herself.

The boy, whose name she can not remember, frowned at her reply. She tried not to think about the days she spent in the mansion. She tried not to think about her family. But winter is harsh and it forces her to think about her glory days when she was still Karin Kurosaki, the princess she ought to be, and not Rin Kuro, the wrongly accused human being. Staying at a place that is much like her own, makes her realize just how low she has fallen. The people here don't even recognize her.

She didn't realize how much she missed her mother's caring touch, her sister's cooking, her father's jokes. She remembers what her mother told her when she was younger. They were words she didn't pay much attention to.

It's been two years since her sentence, it's been three days since her breakout. Is that really enough time for the event to be forgotten? To become some distant memory or to act as if the event itself never happened? It's impossible for her to forget... she could still smell the scent of blood.

She hears the boy sigh from behind her, taking her out of her daze. "Maybe I should tell Lord Hitsugaya about the gown... I'm sure he knows someone who can fix it up a bit-"

And it was then when they heard the door to the room open, revealing the stranger whom she will not consider as her savior. His green eyes seemed to be studying her.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but she held her head high and her eyes steadily met his, "The color white doesn't seem to suit you." he commented, making his way towards her and dismissed the boy who he addressed as Hanatarou.

Of course the color white doesn't suit her. The color means purity... innocence, and she is anything but pure.

"Lunch has been served so I came to see if you were willing to join us... and don't worry about the clothes I'll make sure to ask the dressmaker to fix-" she cut him off.

"I'll eat lunch with you today," she said as she rolled up the sleeves. The noble looked pleased with her answer and he motioned her to follow him.

Her mother's words came into mind then; "_You see, just like the leaves in autumn, you will become weak, fall, and break apart. But when the time comes, the light will shine, and you will be brought back up to live your life happy again."_

With her face left impassive, she sits at the dining table and her thoughts were running wild. If her mother's words were true, then why was she still in the dark? Why was she still miserable? And why were her once white petals turning red?

* * *

_A/N: Another short chapter to continue the story! School is starting up again soon so I don't know how often i'll be able to update but I promise I will as soon as I possibly can. So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_


	5. Wounds

**Act 5: Wounds**

It was silent. The dining table was silent.

Karin figured it was because she has decided to join them for the first time since her stay. She suddenly felt like a nuisance.

* * *

He notices that she is uncomfortable. He sees it in her rigid posture, in her saddened eyes. Momo gives him a questioning glance but he shakes his head causing her to frown.

Everyone's conversations were short and simple. He was able to tell they were surprised by the girl's sudden appearance at the dining table, they all kept giving her a nervous glance. He was able to hear their murmurs as they each asked each other the same question; why did Lord Hitsugaya invite a stranger to dine with us?

He couldn't help but feel like a fool. He clenched his hands into fists.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to invite her. She obviously wasn't ready. Everyone obviously wasn't ready.

He hoped lunch would pass by quickly.

* * *

"I apologize for your discomfort during lunch."

She is startled by his sudden appearance and she fidgets with the bandages on her hand. It has gotten dark out and she can't help but look out the window. "You don't have to apologize... In all honesty it should be me who..."

He cut her off, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, though, it does bother me that you were found in chains with multiple cuts on your body and a deep wound on your stomach. I have still to know if you are trust worthy."

She clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry for being a bother..." she turned away from him, "...If by chance, in due time, I will tell you everything that you wish to know." Her body began to shake as those words left her mouth.

"No one said anything about being a bother. And I don't expect you to open up to me anytime soon either. "

She watched him leave and she can't help but feel cold.

* * *

A/N: It's been soooooooooo long! I apologize for my sudden disappearance, this is my last year of high school and it is honestly so stressful and I hardly have the time to update any of my stories other than my newest one since it's chapters are short. I am planning to update the other stories soon though (To Light a Fire is currently in the works as well as Climax) but I don't know when that will be exactly so you'll just have to keep an eye on them.

As for this story, thank you guys for the positive reviews as well for being patient it honestly means so much to actually see people interested in my stories. But this is a short chapter, I was hoping to make it a bit longer but I just couldn't figure out how to do that exactly so this is the result lol.

Until next time!

_XxCenteredHeartxX_


	6. Nothing that is really everything

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_Turns out I updated this much sooner than expected and I am very pleased with today's chapter. I hope this will be enough to get the story moving but it is still far from over._

_Thank you for your time!_

* * *

**Act 6: Nothing that is really everything**

Again, she is standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes lifeless.

Again, she is being poked and prodded. Measured for the dress that she is to wear.

Again, she questions why she is alive.

* * *

His majesty doesn't mean to be so harsh on you, Miss Kuro." The strawberry blonde smiled, "He just doesn't know how to act around you."

She finds that hard to believe. She cannot imagine him being out of his element, especially around her. In fact, he is composed and elegant whenever she is with him. It is her who doesn't know how to act around him.

"Don't take it to heart."

She's not. Or, at least she thinks she isn't. She frowns at her own reflection. She knows she doesn't belong with them. She tells herself that she will leave once the time is right, once she knows how to clear her name.

She's not one to take advantage of people's kindness, but she also knows when she is not wanted.

"you're quiet beautiful, Miss Kuro." Rangiku smiled. "Skin like porcelain and hair as dark as coal, surely you must have many suitors waiting to take your hand in marriage."

Karin was a bit taken aback, and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "I..." Karin began, unsure if she should continue. But she must tell someone, someone else who isn't the King. "...was actually betrothed to someone else... before..." She looks down at her hands, her eyes suddenly feeling hot.

Rangiku finished tightening the last strand of the dress, and she looked at Karin through the mirror and gave her a sympathetic look. "I believe things happen for a reason, if it is meant to be then I'm sure you will be with him again. Others aren't so lucky y'know?"

Karin frowned at the women in front of her, simply because she didn't know if she did want to be with him or not. She was never sure about her feelings towards him to begin with. It was more like an arranged marriage since birth so she grew up next to the man she was to call her husband. She thinks she misses him.

"Oh!" Rangiku suddenly perked up, startling her, "I almost forgot, Lord Hitsugaya wanted to meet with you once I finished fixing your dress." She becomes pensive, "I think he said he'll be in his study. It's down the hall to your right, you can't miss it." She gives her another small smile, "This will give you a chance to start getting to know the manor... and him."

Karin wasn't sure about the sudden meeting, she doesn't have an idea of what to say to him to be quiet honest. But she nods none the less, "Thank you...Miss Matsumoto..."

"Call me Rangiku."

She looked down then up again, "Then you can call me Rin." She exited the room.

* * *

"Do you actually think she'll come speak with you?"

"It's her choice, I don't blame her if she doesn't."

Momo frowned at his response. She doesn't know why he is feeling obligated to take care of someone he doesn't know. Most times if someone is found in chains, it means they have committed a crime or have been enslaved. Despite her efforts to trust him and his instincts she can't help but question the woman who names herself Rin. "Do you trust her?" She didn't realize how badly she wanted to hear his answer. She feels his gaze on her back and she turns to face him.

"I... Don't know." He answered her honestly, she always knows when he is being honest with her.

At that moment there was a silent knock on the door, taking both of them out of their thoughts, and in came Rin Kuro with the gown Toshiro ordered to be fixed. She looks at him and he smiles, a small detail Momo didn't miss.

"I hope you find everything to your comfort." She suddenly says, earning Karin's attention.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she bows, "everything has been fine, everyone has been very kind."

"Allow me to introduce you to my fiancée," he grabbed her hand, "This is Momo Hinamori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hinamori." Karin bowed once more, "Congratulations."

Momo thanked her, and she was starting to think that maybe she isn't so bad. She was very polite almost as if she has dealt with moments like these before. "Do you have someone waiting to take you hand in marriage, Miss Kuro?" She asks her, noticing her reaction.

Karin smiled almost bitterly, "Yes. I was but... there was a change of plans." Her words earned a raised eyebrow from Toshiro.

"I'm sure you'll be with him again." Momo reassured.

Karin frowned, again they are supporting her as if they know what she is going through. What she went through. They know nothing at all. "Thank you..." Is all she could say.

It isn't until then when Toshiro gives Momo a signal to leave, and she excused herself leaving the both of them alone. He releases a sigh and looks at her, "The dress... do you like it?"

"The color doesn't suit me, you said it yourself."

"It's very contrasting against your hair. That is what I meant."

Karin ran a hand through her hair. She was the only one who inherited her father's hair, his hair that is dark as coal. "Where am I?"

"Seiretei. That's the name of this kingdom. I am the noble, Toshiro Hitsugaya and you are currently residing in my manor. Rangiku found you one stormy night and asked me to help you. That is why you're here right now."

"You had the choice to leave me. Why'd you bother helping someone like me?"

"It's not like I had a choice." He looked at her bandages, "Rangiku looked very worried for you and so I helped you. I don't judge people by what they look like."

She clenched her hands into fists, "If what you're saying is true, do you trust me, Lord Hitsugaya? I heard what you said to Lady Hinamori. If I were to tell you a small truth about myself would you and your people believe in me?" She doesn't know what she wants him to say.

His eyes bore into hers.

The silence between them was deafening.


	7. Within the Fallen Petals

_A/N: It's finally spring break and I have the whole week off so what does that mean? It means that I finally have a chance to catch up on my story writing and there is a very high chance that I will be able to update all of my stories before the week ends!_

_This one will most likely be updated again later in the week as well so I would suggest that you guys keep a look out ;)_

_Thank you for your time!_

* * *

**Act 7: Within the Fallen Petals**

She tries comforting herself when she wakes. Her hair is damp with cold sweat and she thinks she has fallen ill. This is the second time she has had the nightmare that leaves her body paralyzed because she dreams the death of her family. She dreams that she is forced to watch them get slaughtered and she is unable to do anything to prevent that from happening.

She stares up at the ceiling and the tears come, she feels helpless and she suddenly doesn't have the energy to move. She has never felt so weak.

* * *

Karin now sits in the manor's gardens that is filled with roses of every color. Their scent makes her feel light headed and she picks one out of the rose bush. She observes the texture of its petals, and they are velvety when she brings it up to her lips. She closes her eyes.

"How are you, Rin?"

His voice brings her back, "I'm fine."

"You've been crying." He notices, "Your eyes are red."

She fidgets with the petals of the flower, "Allergies." She says, but he knows she's lying.

He sits across from her, and he looks at her wondering why she has her defenses up when she knows she is safe here. "We cannot help you if you don't open up, Rin."

"I never asked for your help. You are the one insisting."

He is growing agitated and impatient with her. He has realized that she is very bold and very strong but her pride is what is holding her back. "Only because we know you need it. Now, please cooperate with us you are safe here."

Karin lazily plucks a petal from the rose, her eyes fixated on him, noticing how his hair that reminds her of snow glistened in the fog. Noticing how it was only them two in the gardens. And the questions begin.

"Where are you from?" He asked first, careful with his words.

"Karakura." He knows where that is. But why did someone from all the way over there end up over here? Why was she in chains when she was found?

"What about your family?"

"Haven't seen them in two years."

"Why?"

He sees her hesitate, "I couldn't."

"But they're your family."

"They are." She smiles at him and he's a bit taken aback, "I love them more than I love myself and I can't bring myself to see them. Not now."

Somehow he is pleased with her answer because she seems sincere with her words and her emotions. This is the most she has opened up to him since their first conversation, this is the most she has shown him despite her pride. And yet despite his efforts he can't help but feel pity for the woman in front of him. "Do you miss them?"

She plucks another petal, "I do. I really do."

"I'm sorry." He's frowning at her and she couldn't help but notice the change of tone in his voice.

_Don't talk to me like that. Don't apologize for something you didn't do._ She felt a fire burn in her chest as his words echoed in her ears.

"I am sorry you have to miss them."

She tore her gaze away from him. "Don't be." She's now looking at some far away object that is barely visible through the thick fog, "You don't owe me anything. You should not feel sorry."

"That is not why I said it. You are very strong, Rin, but there are times when you should let other people support you. Even if you don't want them to."

She plucks the last petal of the rose and she lets it fall.

She tried her best not to let his words get to her.


	8. Under The Willow, Under The Moonlight

_A/N: First off, I would like to thank you guys for leaving amazing reviews. They really do put a smile on my face. You're all amazing 3_

* * *

**Act 8: Under the Willow Tree, Under the Moon Light**

At the age of eleven, Karin was an adventurer. She has always enjoyed the sense of freedom and her family would let her do it. They would allow her to go into the woods, they would allow her to leave the Kingdom beyond the horizon and visit new places with the condition that she return home safely. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

So now she sits under a willow tree thinking that this is no different than being imprisoned. The only difference being that they treat her better with much more respect than what she deserves.

"Kami, you look miserable."

Karin glared at the unfamiliar face that has suddenly gotten in her line of sight and the small blonde grinned back at her as she held her hand out in greeting, "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki," Karin grabs it, "you could say I'm one of the few that holds this place together when the midget decides to leave." She's laughing and Karin can't help but wonder if she is referring to Lord Hitsugaya. "This freak behind me is Shinji Hirako but he isn't important." She's laughing again and Karin could swear she feels a headache coming.

The blond male steps forward and he kneels in front of her, "Don't listen to her, I work with the Kitchen staff it's a pleasure to finally speak with you miss Rin." He flashes her a charming smile, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

After fully processing what was happening Karin quickly pulled her hand away from him and she held it close to her chest. She does not deserve to be given such a formal greeting. Not anymore. "Have you seen me before?" She found it odd how he implied that he was eager to speak with her when she has never seen him before. Not during the time she has been staying in this place.

"No need to be so cautious. I caught a glimpse of you the other day at the dining table that is all."

"Oh." She thinks back to that day when it was so quiet she could hear herself breathe. When Lord Hitsugaya apologized for her discomfort and when she wondered why she even bothered making the effort of going in the first place.

"See what you caused idiot she's all depressed again!" Hiyori scolded, hitting Shinji in the back of the head. They begin to bicker but they stop once they notice her smile and they look at her like she's grown a second head.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, smiling still, "It's cause both of you remind me of my family." She puts her hand over her mouth, realizing what she said. Maybe she said too much...

Hiyori and Shinji look at each other before turning back to her grinning like they're mad. They sit beside her and they are loud and obnoxious and laughing. She is trying her best to enjoy their company but she can't help feel like she doesn't belong.

She thinks she hates Hitsugaya for putting her in such an atmosphere. She thinks she loathes him for making her feel like this.

* * *

Toshiro finds her in his library, with the moonlight cascading through the window and onto her figure. He realizes that she is asleep

He looks at her and this is the first time he has seen her look so serene— so calm. He picks her up and he starts to carry her to her room but he stops once he feels her grip on his chest tighten. She's frowning again, he notices.

Her brows furrow and he wonders if she is having a nightmare. "Ichigo..." He hears her say, barely audible, her voice shaking.

He thinks about the significance of the name, about what the name could mean to her. Perhaps it is the name of a brother... or of her fiancé. Maybe even a friend. He won't know until he asks her about it because this woman is filled with secrets. Secrets he wants to know about. Secrets that make her look small and frightened, that makes her push people away. He's not even sure if _Rin Kuro_ is her real name.

He finally arrives at her room, and she is feeling heavy in his arms. He puts her down slowly, and he stays in her room a bit longer, watching how her breathing rhythmically matches with what he assumes is her heart beat. He finally decides not to mention anything any time soon.

He decides to let her keep her secrets until she is ready to tell them.


	9. Within The Rain

**Act 9: Within The Rain**

The first thing Karin realized when she awoke was that she was in her room. She had no recollection of making her way back, she could of sworn she fell asleep in the library.

She shakes her head. Perhaps she did fall asleep in her room... why else would she be here if she didn't? She decides to let the thought drop, noticing that it is raining again.

* * *

Heavy footsteps are able to be heard making their way down the hall, and as the knight enters the study, he stands tall in order to make himself more presentable before the King. "Well," King Ryuota begins, "Have you found her?"

"Your majesty, we have done what you asked but we cannot find the Shiba clan princess anywhere." He began, almost afraid of what his highness was going to say.

In the strange silence, the King's eyes narrowed, "How far could she have gone with a wound that you claimed to be lethal?"

"But we've been searching for weeks sir, and she hasn't appeared. There's a higher chance of her being dead than found alive." The knight explained, standing his ground despite King Ryouta's threatening gaze.

"You don't seem to understand. There is a reason why we kept her in a stable condition." The King was strangely calm, the knight has never seen him look so composed before, not when it had to do with the Shiba clan. "She is the youngest of the Kurosaki children and she was engaged to my son." King Ryuota scowls at the memory, there was a time when he was happy with their engagement, he was proud of his son who chose to marry the daughter of Isshin Shiba, his companion. But that was when he was Ryouta Yukimura, a man who was nothing but a noble in this wretched kingdom. And now he can't stand the thought of his son marrying someone who has stained her family name. He will not allow it.

"You wanted to keep her safe because your son wouldn't have wanted her dead." The knight becomes pensive, "I must apologize, my King, but you must tell him that she-"

The King cut him off, "You are a knight, a knight that must obey my every command, you must be loyal and true to your king. And if I'm asking you to look for the girl, you must go to the ends of the earth to find her. Do you understand? I don't care about the possibility of her being dead."

The knight frowned, "The prince will become angry. Certainly he knows about her crime. She will be the first one he will want to see."

The King was becoming very agitated with the knight's constant worrying. He had grown tired of his questions. "Let him become angry, let him find the empty cell. I shall speak with him after. I assume Akihiko is returning soon, is he not?"

"Lord Akihiko is due to return late in the evening. Shall I order the kitchen staff to prepare something for his return?"

"No, that won't be necessary. He may be tired from his trip so I suggest letting him rest. You are dismissed." In the King's silence, the rain was able to be heard hitting the pavement. Karin Kurosaki had become a threat, the _Shiba _clan had become a threat. If Akihiko wishes to hate him after he finds out the woman he loves is missing, then so be it. He will not stop him. But he will not let them take away the things he worked hard to obtain, even if he had to sever his ties with people most important to him to obtain them. Even if it meant taking someone else's throne.

* * *

Akihiko debates whether he should knock on the doors of the Shiba manor, and he hesitates, his hand resting on the mahogany of the door.

He releases a heavy sigh, he knows he shouldn't be here. He has no right to look for Isshin and expect him to listen to him after what he's done to Karin, but there is nothing he _could_ do. There is nothing else that could have been done. It's not like he doesn't regret his choice to leave.

He swallows his pride and he knocks. It didn't take long for someone to receive him. "Akihiko-kun..." Yuzu's eyes widened, and she goes pale, "...what are you doing here? When did you come back?"

He notices how cautious she is around him, "Is your father home? I must speak with him."

"What could you possibly say to him?" Her words held so much venom and he couldn't bring himself to respond. He stayed silent, averting his eyes as Yuzu's narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu..." His heart is feeling heavy, it feels like its about to burst, "...I'm sorry for everything I've done. If I only knew-"

"If you only knew what?" A deeper voice cut him off, and Akihiko looked up to meet the dark eyes of Isshin Shiba.

The man's eyes held so much wisdom, he was almost afraid to speak. He bows, "Isshin, if you have the time, please let me speak with you."

Isshin places a hand on his shoulder, "Raise your head, there is no need to be so formal." And he grins at him, "Follow me."

They enter a study, it is filled with self-portraits of his two daughters and Ichigo Kurosaki, the man that is said to be missing. He looks over to Isshin who is patiently waiting for him to speak, "I didn't mean to come so suddenly," he began, "but I knew I had to see you when I returned from my travels. After hearing about what my father has done..."

"You're not obligated to atone for your father's mistakes, even if he is the King, even if you are his son."

Akihiko's eyes narrowed, "My father has no right to call himself the King of this country. He is very selfish and only does the things that he favors. I've realized it too late just how low my father has fallen." He clenches his fist, If only he'd been there when his father put Karin in prison, things could've been different, "I could've helped her, you know? If only I've known what she was going through, I would've come back to help her."

Isshin becomes very pensive, his arms crossing over his chest and he studies him, "Someone saved Karin. That fire was so grand, there was little to no chance of her surviving, she was supposed to die in that fire but someone risked their life to save her. We have yet to know who it was. But things wouldn't have changed, she still would've been convicted of the crime-"

"Because it still would've looked like she was the one who did it." Akihiko finishes for him, his jaw clenching. "My father should've known she wasn't the one. I could've helped him see it."

Isshin frowns at him, it sort of looked like sympathy. Like he was telling him that it wasn't his fault. "I once respected your father, back before he became the King. He was a true man, very loyal and very kind. When you announced your engagement to my daughter he was happy was he not? He became very corrupt, no one saw it coming. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't know was coming. You shouldn't be ashamed of your father."

"It wasn't until recently when I found out he took the throne away from you. How can I not be ashamed of that? Knowing that I am the son of a man who shouldn't be considered the true ruler of this country."

"Whether he took the throne or not does not change the fact that you are a prince. Someone who has power to their name. You are nothing like your father."

Akihiko bit his lip, the rain suddenly sounding much louder as the storm is reaching its peak, and his thoughts wander to Karin. The rain always seems to remind him of her, it was a silly thought really, comparing her to something that could easily slip through his grasp. He'd never been able to catch up to her, no matter how much he wanted to. He's always been captivated by her clumsy grace and breathtaking beauty. Her hair that beautifully contrasts her pale skin. Everything about her was elegantly contradicting. He'd never get tired of watching her. "I still have every intention of marrying your daughter." He suddenly says, his tone serious, "Despite the things that have happened."

Isshin has known this boy ever since he was a kid, he always protected Karin, he always stayed by her side and he thanked him for being there for his daughter. It is a feeling of gratitude that cannot be explained. "Akihiko, I will ask you a favor and I hope you don't deny my request."

He bows once more, "Anything. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"When you return home tonight, I want you to go and check on Karin. That is all I ask of you."

There was no way Akihiko could deny the request.

* * *

_A/N: So this chapter turned out to be much longer than expected but it's finally done! I decided to finally introduce Karin's fiancé since he does play a crucial role in the plot but he isn't a bad guy and that's all I'll say on the matter lol. Just bear with me and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, I'm hoping it'll be soon though. Anyway, thanks to anyone who is interested in this story, it really does make my day to see people follow and favorite._

_Until next time!_


	10. Shadow of Doubt

**Act 10: Shadow of Doubt **

_"Karin, would you like if I were to give you a rose every day for the rest of your life?"_

_Big, child-like eyes stare at the single red rose that is being handed to her and she giggles, "That will be a lot of roses! You won't be able to do it."_

_Glistening dark eyes shine brightly, almost mischievously, and he grabs her hand, leading her into the rose garden that is filled with every color, "Then, I think this will do! These roses are always growing, I've never seen the garden empty." He grins at her, "I will be able to give a rose every day. I'll give you one even if you don't want it!"_

_"Then they will have to be the prettiest roses you can find." She takes the flower from his hand, "They will have to be as pretty as this one."_

_The boy intertwined his hand in hers, "Karin, once we are big I want you to become my wife, that way, I can give you a rose until my dying breath and never be apart."_

"Are you fond of roses, Miss Rin?" Hanatarou approaches her slowly, almost as if he was being cautious, "You're always looking at them."

Karin blinked, then her eyes downcast, almost as if she were ashamed for being caught, "No, not really... It's just... I would receive a rose every day back when I was a child..." she frowns slightly, a detail Hanatarou didn't miss.

And they sat in silence. Karin figured it was because he didn't know what to say to her, no one really knew what to say to her, but she was comfortable sitting in silence without having to exchange words. She might even admit that she enjoyed his company.

"You should smile more often." Hanatarou says, grabbing her attention, "You smiled back with Shinji and Hiyori."

He offers her a timid smile, and Karin couldn't help but feel embarrassed, "They're good people. Very lively. One can't help but smile with those two around." She then thinks of Yuzu and Ichigo, she wonders how they're doing, if they realized that she isn't in her prison cell. She wonders if they're thinking about her as well and she finds herself hoping that they are. It'll be unfair if they aren't.

Hanatarou places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You aren't alone, Rin. You have everyone here as well as Lord Hitsugaya."

"What about me?" Came his sudden voice, and she could feel his gaze on her.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hitsugaya," Hanatarou bowed, "I was just telling Miss Rin that she could confide in us."

"Is that so?" He sits across from her, his eyes bore into her own and she tried her best not to avert her eyes, "Do you, Rin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you trust us?"

She freezes. How could she answer if she doesn't know the answer herself? She fidgets with her sleeve and sees Hitsugaya dismiss Hanatarou, leaving them alone together. "I don't know." She suddenly says, "I don't know if I'll be able to trust anyone."

"Why?"

"It'll be too much trouble. In the end you're always let down by those who say they'll always be there for you."

"Then you'll have to learn to trust again." His gaze then lands on her bandaged wrists, "Let me see your wounds." He reaches for her, and she was in no position to deny his request.

He is slowly taking off her bandages, his hands coming in contact with her skin, and Karin could feel herself getting nervous. Suddenly feeling more sensitive to his touch. It was absurd to fear this.

"I was surprised to find you here with Hanatarou." He says casually, while observing her hands, "your wounds have completely healed."

"There's not much to do here." Karin shrugs, trying to act indifferent.

"You are allowed to leave if you are tired of being closed in, but first you must tell someone beforehand. No one's forcing you to stay, this isn't a prison"

"Of course not." Karin furrowed her brows together, "And yet I still have to ask you permission to leave. I'm not a child Hitsugaya."

"It's only for precautions, Rin, someone tried to hurt you– maybe even kill you. You don't have to be on the defensive with us."

"Well forgive me if I'm still struggling to confide in _you_." She's glaring at him, her eyes dull.

"You met Hiyori and Shinji. You're very friendly with Hanatarou and Matsumoto. I'm sure you've told them things you have yet to tell me."

"There isn't much to say. I've told you the important parts."

"No you haven't. You seem to be more open with everyone else except me. I welcomed you into my home, I deserve to know who you are."

"Like I've said many times before, Lord Hitsugaya, I never asked for your hospitality. You're the one who keeps insisting." She frowns at him, "You never should've let me stay."

"But you needed help. It was obvious." Toshiro thinks back to the night when he first saw her. The girl who was on the verge of death, who's tears were spilling out of her eyes when she asked why he didn't leave her for dead. "I could never turn my back on someone who needs help." _I could never turn my back on someone like you._

"Do you like to play the hero, Hitsugaya?"

"No. That's not the point."

"Then what is? Why are you so persistent in helping a _stranger_? Your fiancée doesn't seem to approve of me."

She looks hurt and frightened, she's trying to hide. He gets the notion that she's pushing him away. "Even so, I want you to trust me."

Karin's mouth runs dry at those words, "I can't!" It's because the last time she put her faith in someone they ended up abandoning her. She had no one else to turn to and when she needed them the most they were no where to be found. They had let her lose her identity, they had left her to _die_. She is not willing to make a fool of herself again. She told herself she wouldn't rely on anyone. Not anymore. Not like she used to.

And he smiled at her, a smile that reminds her of her childhood, even if it was only for a moment, "It's okay." Toshiro says, "I'm very patient. No matter how long it takes for you to trust me, I will wait."

Karin stared at him, she looked at him for a long time. How can he blindly trust someone he doesn't know? Someone who was found on the verge of death and in chains? She doesn't understand the man in front of her. "You're a fool."

He smirks at her, "I'd much rather be a fool. I'll be a fool as long as you start trusting again."

She's glaring at him, her eyes cold and distant, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Why is this man making everything so hard for her? Why can't he leave her alone? She tears her gaze away from him.

Toshiro releases an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair, brows furrowed and eyes closed. "You were in the library."

Karin quickly turned her head to face him, "What?"

"The other night, you fell asleep in the library and I was the one who brought you back to your chamber."

She blinks, her eyes wide, "Did I say anything?"

"No." He lies. The memory of the night coming back. He still wonders about the name but he cannot bring himself to ask her. She wouldn't have answered him if he did. "You looked frightened."

He watches her reaction, she suddenly goes speechless. He hopes she would tell him what she dreamt that night, he wants to know what she's thinking. She is a mystery that he welcomed into his home, into his life. He wants to know more about the person sitting across from him.

It was then when he knew she was done speaking with him. He knew by how she fixated her gaze on something else.

He knew by how she didn't say a word to him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What do you know of Rin? Has she told you anything?" Momo's voice breaks through the silence, and when he looks up to look at her, she has a worried expression on her face.

"She's not one to really talk."

Toshiro says, "She told me she had a family, she seemed sincere but that's about it."

Momo frowns, "A family... why would she leave her family? What could have possibly made her leave?" Her expression became thoughtful, "What kind of life did she have before we found her?"

Toshiro stays silent, his thoughts wandering towards Rin. Ever since their conversation earlier in the day, he can't help but question why she is so hesitant in opening up. She should know that she's safe here. Who did he let into his home?

"You spoke with her today, didn't you?"

"I did." His hands clench, "She never wanted our help. She made it clear today. She made it look like we are nothing but a burden to her."

"You've always had that bad habit." Momo smiles at him, "helping people who don't want it, I mean. You did it years ago, when you helped a girl from a fire."

"You still remember that?" He thought she wouldn't remember that incident, "That accident happened shortly before you fell into a coma."

She nods her head slowly, "It still feels like it happened not too long ago. It's still fresh in my memory."

The memory of that night comes back to him. Momo didn't want him to go in there, knowing he didn't belong. He shouldn't have cared. But he went anyway, only managing to save one person out of the many that lost their lives that evening. He remembers leaving the body of the unconscious girl near some trees because that was as far as he would go in saving someone from a rival country. He never did find out what happened to her. He never bothered checking.

Momo kisses him on the cheek, taking him out of his thoughts, "Rin will come to appreciate the things you're doing for her." She sounded so sure of herself, but Toshiro couldn't help but doubt her words, "She will learn to trust you. Even if she's taking a while to do so."

* * *

_A/N: I recently rewatched those hitsukarin episodes which basically reawakened my love for those two and now I'm back in my feelings lol. It also made me think that I may be writing Toshiro and Momo a bit ooc in this story? I'll try fixing it if that seems to bother anyone but until then you'll just have to stick with me as the story begins to unfold. Though, it's far from over!_

_I also have so many ideas for this story, and I'm excited to be sharing them with you soon._

_Please don't forget to review, follow and/or favorite if you are interested :)_

_Thank you for your time!_


	11. No Place to Call Home

**Act 11: No Place to Call Home**

Akihiko quickly makes his way down the hall, earning various bows and various welcome backs from the servants whom he payed no attention to. He was too much of in a hurry to reach his destination to Karin's cell. And if what he heard as he stood outside the gates of his home is true, he certainly wishes he isn't too late.

He stands before two guards, "Let me pass." He demands, his eyes narrowed.

Both of them look at each other and stood their ground, "I'm sorry, your grace, but you can't."

_"Let me pass." _He says through grit teeth. He was fuming. He wanted to see the woman he loves. "It's an order!"

Without giving a second thought, they move out of his way. And he pushes through, his eyes desperately searching each cell, only to find no one there. He could feel his heart shatter. "Where is she?" He asks himself, his voice hollow. "I was too late..." He falls to his knees, his head in his hands.

"She escaped." A sudden voice came from behind him. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

Akihiko smacks the hand off him, and he turns to glare at his father, "You let this happen." His eyes have gone dull, "What did you do with Karin?!"

King Ryuota frowns at him, "I already told you she escaped. And she is yet to be found. Many think she's dead."

He scowls, "She can't be dead." He can't bear the thought, he won't stand for it, "If you never treated her like a criminal, none of this would've happened!"

The King scoffed, "Stand down, Akihiko. You certainly must have heard what happened while you were away. She was the one who committed the crime. She was the only one there, the only one who survived when it was obvious she should've died in the accident."

He clenched his fists, "That's what they wanted you to believe! She never would've been willing to murder that family! She couldn't possibly-" he stops himself, his eyes suddenly feeling hot, "-be willing to do it."

King Ryouta scoffs, "You can't be more mistaken."

"You're the one who's mistaken, father. I know what you did to become King!" He closes the distance between them, "Mother would have never allowed you to become so corrupt."

The King's face flushes red in anger, "How dare you question me?! You are my son! And your mother never wanted a kingdom, she always held me back!" He lets out a bitter laugh, "We were born to rule!"

It was then when the man in front of him looked unrecognizable, his eyes that used to be warm now looked cold, the smile that he had on resembled that of a mad man. The man in front of him was no longer his father but the self proclaimed King of this kingdom.

"What could have possibly made you fall so low?" He looks at him in shame, "You are no longer the man you used to be."

"You would never understand!" King Ryouta frowns at him, he's glaring at him, and Akihiko does not feel effected, "I'm a sick man, Akihiko, my time will soon come and I will want you to take my place in the throne."

"I don't want to be your heir." Akihiko spat, the thought making him feel sick. "The throne isn't yours to begin with."

A deep, throaty laugh escaped the King's lips, "Nonsense. You will take my spot. You will become the next king. Where'd you hear such a lie?"

"People talk." During his travel, he had come across the many rumors that involve his father. He will admit that he was angry upon hearing what they were saying, he felt offended once he heard someone say that _Ryouta Yukimura _stole the throne. And for many months, he ignored what the people were saying. Purposely getting into fights in pubs as drunken men bad mouthed the man he used to look up to, the man he hasn't seen in a good while. But he then started to investigate, learning the truth of his father as each day passed. He's never felt so ashamed. "You took Isshin Shiba's throne, and yet you still bother claiming it as your own!"

The King grimaced at his sons words, "Foolish! It is rightfully mine! I deserve this title! Isshin is incapable of holding such a title!"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, turning on his heel to make his way towards the double doors that are made of steel. He is tired of standing in front a man who knows nothing of ruling a kingdom, who doesn't realize the consequences of his actions. He is tired of living as a lie.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving! I'll look for Karin myself. I will help her clear her name." He says, not bothering looking back.

"Your efforts will be futile. You will never find this criminal."

Akihiko turns, fixing his gaze on his father's figure, "If she were dead you would've found a body by now. I know she's alive, and I will find her."

"You've always been like this," The King spat, "You will not find what you are looking for and you will soon regret your decision of making me your enemy, Akihiko."

Akihiko shakes his head, "Even in your death bed, father, you will never change the way you are." He looks at him dead in the eye, his gaze unwavering, "Enemy or not, the man that will soon lay in his death bed will not be the man who raised me. Farewell, your Majesty, this may be the last time you will see me."

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed my previous chapters, I felt giddy with when I saw them! And they're also my motivation for updating quicker haha. I know not a lot happened in this chapter and I also know some of you were expecting more hitsukarin interactions but I just felt that Akihiko needed some closure when it comes to his father so once again I dedicated a chapter to my OC. This may also be the last time Ryouta will make an official appearance in this story, but I'm still not sure. He may either be referred to or mentioned by other characters in future chapters._

_Thank you for your time!_


	12. Won't Be Home Again

**Act 12: Won't Be Home Again**

Clear blue eyes stare at her, a frown pulling on the woman's lips, "I hear that you don't want our help." She looks disappointed in her, her arms crossed over her chest, "Is that true?"

Karin turns away, "I never asked for any of this." her eyes landed on a self portrait of Lord Hitsugaya of when he was younger and she frowns, her brows furrowing as she observed the framed picture.

Rangiku begins to approach her, her lips set into a thin line. "Then why are you still here?" She asks in a firm tone, her eyes observing her. "You are free to leave if you are not content. No one is forcing you to stay."

Karin releases a slow, heavy sigh, closing her eyes before she completely faced the strawberry blonde whose eyes were questioning her. It was almost a look of disapproval. "You're right. I'm not being forced and I don't want to appear ungrateful for everything that this place has given me." She swallows the lump in her throat, "I am not one to take advantage of someone's kindness."

"Of course not." Rangiku laughs a bit, "You are actually very kind but there is this _air_ about you, it's almost dignified and noble, it's kind of difficult to describe..." She gazes at her through the corner of her eye, "Do you mind telling me why you're so hesitant? Why are you so afraid?"

"It may be the fact that I am yet to trust the people in this place." Her voice was hard, and she stands before turning her back to the strawberry blonde, "You're most likely the one that I have opened up to the most, since my days are mainly spent with you attending me." She smiles slightly, "Forgive me if I come across as rude but your _Lord _won't ever approve someone like me, her Ladyship already doesn't." She frowns, "And I'm sure if I were to open up and give myself completely raw to him, he will not like what he will see."

That caught Rangiku's attention, her brows raised in what appeared to be surprise, "You think Lord Hitsugaya won't approve? Tell me Rin, do you care what he thinks of you?"

She intertwines her fingers, and looks out the window of her chamber only to spot Hitsugaya lounging in the gardens, "It's odd. I know. No matter how many times I've pushed him away he keeps insisting that I tell him what is troubling me. Was he always so pushy?"

Rangiku laughs, but it wasn't like a giggle or as if she heard something pleasant, it was more like a scoff and something else she can't quite put her finger on. "Pushy? He has never insisted on finding something out. When he asks a question, he already knows the answer even before asking the said question. He's very intelligent for his age, but he could care less about people who aren't honest. He despises liars." By now she had become very serious, "There are times when he is very cold. Simply unapproachable. And trust me when I say this, Rin, Lord Hitsugaya is anything _but _pushy. You've just caught his interest because he can't understand you."

She blinks, "And he never should."

Rangiku frowns at her, "Do you really mean that? Open up to him. You will see that he understands. Tell him that you are afraid."

"Of course I mean it! If I were to say who I truly am... about what I am afraid of... I will be nothing but trouble. It's as though I've been cursed and damned and everything else that causes misfortune."

Rangiku's eyes never leave her figure, they are calculating and questioning. She knows the woman is trying to trust her but there is a part of her that isn't. There is a part of her that simply can't accept her answers. "Who are you, Rin?"

"Do you really not know who I am?" Her pride is being wounded, she could feel herself disappear. Her name is something that shouldn't be forgotten.

Rangiku shakes her head, "If you say you are from Karakura, of course no one will know who you are."

Karin furrows her brows, "Why is that?"

"Because, Rin, Seiretei has no relations with that place. We never have and we never will. Our Kingdoms are very different from one another, it is rare to even mention Karakura." She says, looking thoughtful.

And Karin frowns, of course this would be Karakura's rival country. How could she not have connected it before when she first spoke with Lord Hitsugaya?

"What was your reason for leaving?" The question itself was quiet, cautious even. Rangiku looks at her expectantly, waiting for an answer that might not be what she's looking for. She does not know what to think about the woman standing in front of her.

Karin's voice is quiet, bitter and barely audible but still loud enough to hear. As if she were telling a secret. Like a fog during winter. She could feel herself growing detached and her heart is much too heavy to bear. She subconsciously puts her hands over her wrists and then she exhales a shaky breath, her eyes going dull. "I didn't have a choice."

* * *

Karin stands just outside Lord Hitsugaya's study, hesitating and debating whether or not she should knock.

This time, she was the one looking for him.

The door opens before she could knock.

Lady Hinamori's eyes slightly widened, "Rin." She gasps, "What brings you to our chamber in this ungodly hour?"

Karin fidgets, suddenly feeling nervous even though she knows she shouldn't be, "Is Lord Hitsugaya there? There is something-" and before she could finish, he appears behind Lady Hinamori.

"What's the matter, Rin?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed and sounding genuinely concerned for her well being.

Karin averts her gaze, registering the fact that he is shirtless and that she may be disturbing their sleep. She feels herself blush. "I'm sorry to intrude," she begins, looking at anything else but him, "I was just— I came to— I would like to request a private meeting with you, Lord Hitsugaya... If it isn't any trouble..." He's observing her. Looking at her with the same calculating eyes she saw the first time she met with him. She could feel herself growing flustered.

He signals Momo to leave them alone for a while and he closes the door behind him. It looks like he is considering her request though she can't really tell by how his eyes narrowed down on her. If anything he looked angry at the fact that she went to look for him. "What is it that you need?"

"I don't _need _anything." She takes in a deep breath, "I came to speak with you. I have to tell you something and I don't think you'll find it very pleasant." Her eyes bore into his and she stands her ground despite his intimidating aura.

Toshiro's voice had gone hard and cold, "What could you possibly have to say?"

"I'll be taking my leave." She watches his reaction. He wasn't expecting it and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. It wasn't long until he glared at her again.

"This is quite sudden, Rin."

"I have yet to trust you, Lord Hitsugaya, I simply can't accept your hospitality and I have come to realize the reality that is my life and I assure you don't want to be a part of it. There is a reason why I'm so hesitant." She wants to apologize but she can't bring herself to do it. She is starting to think there is no point to it. "I am from Karakura. The rival of this country. It is best if I go and never come back. It'll be like we never met, you never had any relations with someone from a rival country. You shouldn't start now."

He scowled at her, "Tell me, is Rin Kuro even your real name?"

There is a slight pause before she answers his question, "It's best if you don't know. From this day on, we never met. My name is nonexistent."

He clenches his fist, growing frustrated with her riddles and vague answers. "What does that even mean? Just tell me who you are, you don't have to go to such lengths to-"

"I don't want to cause any trouble." She's smiling a sad smile, her eyes down cast, "I'll be gone by sunrise. And I suggest that you don't come looking for me."

There's an expression on his face that she has never seen on him before, like as if he's asking for an explanation he knows she won't be able to give. "I never should have stayed for so long. This is goodbye, my Lord."

She would've been a fool to ever think this was home.

* * *

_A/N: Hello my readers! It appears as though I've come back to update this story! I know I've been gone for a good while but I've been busy with school so please forgive me for my absence. I will try my best to update more often and not keep you guys waiting for the continuation of this fic :D_

_And so a HitsuKarin interaction happened though it may not have been what most of you expected *sweat drops* but their relationship will start off slow and the wait for the actual thing will be worth it I promise! There are still many things that have yet to happen lol. Any who, a review and/or a follow/favorite would be greatly appreciated since that does help know that you guys are interested :)_

_Thank you for your time!_


	13. When the Hard Rain Comes

**Act 13: When the Hard Rain Comes**

He hadn't slept. He tossed and he turned and his chamber was suddenly much too big. Momo was asking him what was wrong and he couldn't answer her because nothing _was _wrong. And that should be a good thing, right?

By now, Toshiro had come to the conclusion that the woman who called herself Rin has left his manor. He wasted his time and energy on someone who denied his help and now he sits in the rose garden at the break of dawn.

Who had he let into this home? She was everything he despised and yet he constantly asks himself the same question. He realizes he shouldn't have any interest in someone who did not trust him.

"My lord." Greeted an elderly woman, bowing slightly, "It appears as though Miss Rin has left."

_So she really left._ He thanks her for the news and he tells himself that he is indifferent about her decision. He is not to concern himself with a liar.

"Forgive my asking, but aren't you the least bit worried? Something terribly wrong could have happened to her."

He looks at the woman and she is frowning at him, "I knew she was leaving. It's nothing to fuss over." That didn't seem to put her at ease but she dismissed herself anyway, noticing that he didn't want to dwell on the subject.

"She is not our concern anymore."

* * *

She left without telling Rangiku her reason. Not completely. She left without saying a word. She disappeared like the ghost that she has become, and it'll be like she never stepped foot into that magnificent manor that reminds her so much of her own. She left the place that felt a bit too much like home and she would rather be dead than to be attached to a place that reminded her of her glory days.

When Karin was younger, she and her twin were the original princesses of the Kingdom called Karakura. Her father was the original King, her mother the Original Queen, her brother the original heir. Then there was a sudden turn of events where her father had given the title of King to Ryouta Yukimura, and his son was to become the new heir.

And she loved the new King's son. With all her heart. She questions why he abandoned her when she needed him the most. She began questioning his loyalty to her.

Leaving Hitsugaya's manor was no different than losing her title. Nor was it different than escaping prison.

It's pouring again and it's as though the angels are once again mourning for the life that has been horribly ripped away.

~.~.~

He sees her for the first time since she left. Many days have passed since he last saw the raven of her hair and the porcelain of her skin. Her clothes were now torn and tattered, stained with mud. It reminded him of the first time he saw her, but this time she wasn't unconscious or injured. Instead, she stood tall and it appeared as though the people around her were praising her. She was holding a coin in her hand.

It was strange. He suddenly found her very elegant as he noticed how she stood. How graceful she looked among the crowd of commoners. It appeared as though she was content with her life now. It appeared as though she was smiling.

He watches as she closes her hand over the coin, holding her fist out in front of her. He watched as she smoothly managed to push the coin into her sleeve, and when she opened her hand again, an applause had erupted in the pub. Everyone was awestruck.

He then questioned why she came here of all places.

This was neither Karakura nor Seiretei. This was a small town that belonged to neither country, hidden within the woods. This was a place filled with all kinds of people. He isn't surprised that she came _here _to hide from herself.

He isn't surprised about finding her here at all.

* * *

Karin watched as the little girl's eyes widened in awe, the applause thunderous, "H-how did you do that?!" She asked, excited and full of life, grabbing hold of her hand.

Karin kneels down to be at the same level as her, "That's a little secret. I'll come back one day and teach you." She winks at her before handing her the coin.

She exits the pub, noticing that it had begun raining again, her clothes getting soaked in minutes.

"That little trick of yours really fooled them, didn't it, your _highness_?" The way the word came out of the person's mouth, was one of disgust. As if it were venom.

Karin gasps, quickly turning only to find no one there. Damn this sudden darkness.

"You really shouldn't be walking in the dark, princess, it could be very dangerous." The man stepped under the street light, making himself completely visible.

He had a scar running across his left cheek, his build cast a threatening shadow. Karin took a step back, noticing the menacing smile that had crossed his lips. "What do you want? Who are you?"

He continued to approach her until her back was against a wall, "Your sister... she's quite _delightful._ How would blood appear on her perfect skin?" The man licks his lips, his face dangerously close to Karin's. He reeked of booze.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister! Don't you dare get near my family!" Karin clenched her fists, something was burning in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt sick as she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"How would King Ryouta react when he finds out his fugitive princess has been found? There's a price for your location. As we speak now, the Royal guard is on its way to capture you." He runs a hand down her hair, running a finger across her jaw and then down to her chest, "Let's have fun, shall we?" He bites his lips and Karin turns away, tearing herself away from his grasp.

_"Don't touch me." _She said through grit teeth, "_Who are you to touch me in such a manner? You threatened to hurt my family. You threatened to make my sister bleed!" _The man fell to his knees, suddenly feeling excruciating pain on his groin area, his pleas falling into deaf ears. "It is _you _who shouldn't be out in the dark."

She grabbed the man's pocket knife, and without hesitation, without second guessing her decision, she slit open the man's throat.

Karin was no stranger to death. This was no different.

* * *

_A/N: uh oh, looks like Karin actually killed someone this time! But truth be told it was purely self defense._

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though it did jump around a bit and it's not as long as some of you wanted it to be ^^' but this is enough to keep the story going. And also thanks to those who have shown interest in my story, it really does make my day :)_

_Until next time!_


	14. Dark

**Act 14: Dark**

He watched as the woman he knows as Rin slit open the throat of a man who threatened to kill her.

He watched as she ran away from the royal guard.

* * *

"Sir, she killed one of our men."

Dark orbs narrowed as they took in the sight of the knight. The room was dimly lit but it was still bright enough to see the glistening sweat that rests on the knight's brow. His expression darkened. "You incompetent fools! How could you let her get away?!"

By now the knight was bent down on one knee, head down, "We'll catch her. We will avenge our fallen comrade."

The man scoffed, "I could care less about the criminal she killed. He was on death row anyway!" He massaged his temple, "The King will not be satisfied with the news, we cannot allow him to get even more ill than what he already is!" He clenches his jaw, "His highness will not know about this progress. He shall continue to think that she is still missing."

The knight rises, "What do you suggest we do, commander?"

"Kill her. She's already thought to be dead. And I could care less about the Prince's feelings for the girl." He slams his fist on the wall, "I want Karin Kurosaki dead. I want everyone in her pathetic family dead! No one is to make a fool out of our King!"

* * *

She's running. She runs until her feet ache and she isn't looking back.

She runs past the people, ignoring their questioning glances. She runs with the rain falling onto her back, with blood on her hands. The Royal guard is hot on her trail and she could only hear their heavy footsteps getting closer.

She's running with fear in her heart, and with tears in her eyes.

And then, without as much as a warning, someone grabs her.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know this is another short chapter with another cliffhanger but this is how the story needs to be in order for it to progress. So please be patient, good things are to come I promise! :)_

_Until next time!_


	15. To Return

**Act 15: To Return**

She's breathing hard. Her heart is pounding against her chest and all she could feel is strong arms holding her tightly and her face gently pressed against their chest. She realizes they are hiding her.

She hears the heavy footsteps of the guards run past them and she could not dare herself to look up but she does so anyway, her wide eyed gaze meeting brilliant teal. His brows are knitted together in question and her mouth suddenly goes dry because she was not expecting it to be him. She wasn't expecting him at all.

He was the first to speak, "Why were you running from Karakura's royal guard?" He noticed how her body tensed at the question. He could only imagine her answer.

"You noticed who they were?" Her voice was barely a whisper, shaking, "It seems like they finally found me." And she exhaled a laugh, shaking her head slightly and closing her eyes shut.

Toshiro pulled her away from him, holding her at arms length, getting a better view of the woman he knows nothing about, "Why are they after you?" His voice was thick, his words cold. He wanted an answer that she wasn't going to give to him but he wants to understand the girl who was on the verge of death just a few months ago. He wants to understand the girl who killed a man in cold blood. He wants to understand the frightened girl in front of him.

"My life has a price in the country of Karakura. That is why they are after me." Her words were quick and brief, she stepped away from his grasp and she looked at him to see his expression but he had none. She cannot tell what he's thinking. "You're free to turn me in."

"I can't possibly do that, not to you." His tone was serious and he looked at her with something that wasn't pity. It was something she can't quite understand.

"And why not?" She had risen a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You don't know me. You have no reason in not turning me in. So _why_?"

"I'm not quick to judge, I've told you this before." There's a slight pause, "You're coming back with me."

Her lips parted slightly, and she stepped away from him, adding more distance between them, "I said I was never stepping foot into the Hitsugaya manor ever again."

"Well, I don't think you have much of a choice." There was a mischievous smirk gracing his lips, "You either stay here and get captured for whatever the reason, or you come back with me and stay safe."

She notices how he isn't calling her Rin. He isn't addressing her properly at all. "Karin." She suddenly says, "Call me Karin."

His expression faltered slightly at the sudden request, but he nodded none the less, "Well? What will it be?" He's smiling at her, like an invitation he was more than ready to give.

She narrowed her eyes, "How can I trust you?"

"That'll be completely up to you." His hair is falling over his eyes because of the rain, she notices the exquisite suit he is wearing, though it is now ruined. He doesn't belong here at all. "I'll leave you alone if that is what you want. I just need your answer." He isn't backing down, his gaze on her suddenly became much more intense and she was almost afraid to turn down his offer.

"You shouldn't be helping me." She clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hand, "I shouldn't accept your help."

"Does that mean you're coming with me?" Her silence answered his question. The fact that her eyes were glistening when she looked back at him made him speechless.

Frightened and small. She was shaking even when he held her in his arms the moment he hid her from the guards. He leads her to his carriage and he helps her in, grabbing hold of her hand as she steps in. "You're completely soaked." He comments, sitting across from her.

"So are you."

They sit in silence and he does not know how to start a conversation with her. He always found it difficult. He watched as she gazed out of the carriage's window, with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Are you alright?" That seemed like the proper thing to ask at the moment.

She looks at him from the corner of her eye, "In all honesty, I've been better. Thank you for asking." She sees the corner of his lips go slightly upward, as if he were amused by her answer. And she frowns. "Lord Hitsugaya, I feel like I must apologize for my behavior up until now. I know you only have my best interests and I was giving you a hard time because of my insecurities. Once we arrive to your manor I shall tell you everything you want to know."

"You're not obligated to tell me anything if you are not comfortable with doing so. The time will come when you shall open yourself up to me."

"But the time _has_ come. After what you've done to help me from the Royal guard, I have come to trust you. You're taking me back to your place after I told you that my life had a price and you are welcoming me once again into your home. You deserve to know who I am and where I come from. You need to know what I've been through and what led me to come into your country and into your manor." She pays attention to him, watching how he would react to her words. She's testing him to see if he comes to contradict himself. She is yet to trust him, and in all honesty, she has no opinion of the man in front of her.

"Karin," it was the first time he said her given name, it was strange hearing it come out of someone else's mouth, "You don't have to tell me everything at once. I just want you to know that." His eyes bore into hers and her breath got caught in her throat.

"You're quick to trust people."

He chuckled slightly, it was the first time she'd seen him show any sign of amusement. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, now, is it?" He said, his eyes twinkling.

"No. I suppose it isn't." She frowns as she returns her gaze to the carriage window, "But it could be your down fall. You should be careful in who you trust."

Not much was said after that. The rest of the carriage ride back was completely silent.

* * *

_A/N: Finally! Another update for this series! It appears as though our favorite pairing meets once again but under completely different circumstances. And will Karin finally open up to Toshiro? (I know many of you are waiting for her to do just that) but you'll just have to wait and find out ;)_

_Until next time!_


	16. The Nature of Time

**Act 16: The Nature of Time**

They sit in the rose gardens, with the warm morning sun cascading onto their back. Toshiro had been waiting for her to join him. He sent Rangiku to go get her once she knew if Karin had awoken and to tell her where he shall wait for her.

When they returned from the village, Momo had given him a timid smile, noticing that both of them were soaking wet due to the night's rain. She didn't question it, she said she was glad that he found her, even relieved to see her safe. She then led Karin into the bath chambers and that was the last he saw of her.

Karin now sits in front of him, wearing one of Momo's high-collar gowns, in the color royal blue, with her hair neatly braided with loose strands delicately framing her face. "I hope you found everything to your comfort." He begins, noticing how her back straightened at the sound of his voice.

She looks around for a brief moment, her eyes landing on the brilliant white rose before responding, "It's been so long since I've had a comfortable bath. I wasn't expecting to have my chamber prepared."

He leans back onto the chair, "We never unoccupied your original room."

"Oh?" Karin had pursed her lips, "It almost sounds like you were expecting me to come back."

"I had a hunch, yes." She looks at him with calculating eyes, "In a way I did go out there to search for you."

"I told you not to come after me."

He shrugs, his eyes connecting with hers, "It was a coincidence. I went there with the slight chance of finding you. I didn't know you were there."

"But you were assuming I was. It's the same thing as knowing." Karin said.

"It's completely different." Toshiro said. They were gazing at one another, a silence engulfing both of them.

She couldn't believe him, after making it clear that she didn't want to be followed, he still had the audacity to go against her wishes. She had narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms like a child, noticing his condescending aura as she observed how he dismissed the servant maid who had brought their breakfast. A scene that was none too familiar. It was clear he was well respected, this is his house after all. "How old are you, Lord Hitsugaya?" She asks him, causing him to look back at her.

The question was sudden, though he does appreciate her efforts. He smirks at her, "How old do you think I am?"

Karin had scrunched her nose, he wasn't supposed to turn the question back to her, and it was now him who was waiting for an answer. "I'm assuming you're no older than twenty-three."

He raises a brow at her, his smirk becoming a smile, "You're actually pretty close. If me answering will put you at ease, then I am twenty years old. Does that surprise you?"

"Not at all." Karin said, shaking her head slightly, "Rangiku had told me that you were young." She pauses slightly, holding her head high, "So? How old do _you _think I am?"

His expression had faltered, as if his thoughts were; _Why would you ask me such an obvious question? _"You're eighteen." He said it with confidence, there was no shred of doubt in his voice. It was like he already knew her age just by looking at her.

"Th-that's correct." She mentally scolded herself for stuttering, she shouldn't have been surprised by his answer but she still fidgets under his intense gaze.

"You look surprised."

"I'm not."

He hummed to her response, catching her lie. She had looked the other way, and he noticed how her nails were digging into the palm of her hand. "That trick you performed back in the pub, who taught it to you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You were there? For how long?"

He realized his mistake. Karin was now on the defensive, her back completely straight and her eyes alert. She wants to know if he saw her slit open the throat of a man but he knows better than to bring it up, "Only up until you left. Shortly after I saw you running from the Royal guard. That's when I pulled you to the side." Once he saw her relax, he asked, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Karin's eyes have gone hazy, as in lost in thought, "That trick was something my elder brother taught me. It took years for me to perfect it."

He notices how she frowned, her voice became much quieter and he could've sworn she was shaking. "Well you executed it flawlessly." Toshiro said, slightly giving a nod of his head as in approval.

"It's called the-"

"Sleight-of-the-hand." He finished for her, "I've seen that trick before when I was a boy."

Karin's eyes downcast, "Not many people know it. That child was absolutely enchanted by it." She smiled at the memory. The innocent gaze of the little girl reminded her so much of herself, wide eyed and filled with wonder. Naive.

"As I've mentioned before, it was perfect." He had taken her out of her thoughts, offering her a smile, "But I couldn't help but feel that you didn't belong among that crowd."

Karin furrowed her brows at his words, a sudden thought coming to her mind, "What were you doing in the town deep within the woods? What business did you have to attend to at such a sketchy place?"

Toshiro's smile falters, "Believe it or not, my fiancée sent me there because something simply wasn't feeling right. I know what you think of her."

"She sent you there to look for me, didn't she?"

"Believe what you want I'm not going to deny you. And I hope you do the same for me." His tone of voice was firm, leaving no room to object.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny me, Karin." She frowns at him, her eyes never leaving his figure. He notices her hesitation as she clenched her fists. He could only imagine her thoughts. "Can you tell me why you were in chains?" The words came out slow, barely above a whisper.

She exhaled, "If I were to tell you, maybe your opinion of me would change. Or perhaps, you didn't have an opinion to begin with." Karin felt detached, she suddenly felt cold despite the warmth radiating from the sun. She turns away from him.

"I'm trying to help." He notices she is pushing him away, she is not letting him get near her and he is growing aggravated with her attitude towards him. He's beginning to think that maybe she hates him.

She was now looking at something else in the distance, the frown still present, "A slave, a whore, a criminal. I'll let you figure it out. There are many reasons why one would be in chains." She had returned her gaze to him, a fire in her eyes.

His eyes widened, slightly taken aback, "Slavery is illegal in Karakura. There is absuloutely no way you were caught." He watched how her demeanor had changed. She had become tense, she looked almost angry.

"You're correct. I was not a slave." Her voice was firm, "Now that leaves you two options."

He narrowed his eyes, "A criminal and a whore... What difference will it make? If your are a criminal, it means you have escaped prison. It will explain why the Royal guard would be after you." He studied her, "Now, if you are a whore, you may have offended the King which will also explain the Royal guard. You could have been a gift to the King and you escaped him."

"Do you think you're helping out a whore?" She was glaring at him, waiting for his answer that never came. He had stayed silent, his glare that's as cold as ice had caused her to crease her brows and her frown to deepen. The emptiness of her heart suddenly felt painful.

At this point, he didn't know how to answer her. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Are you closing yourself on me again, Karin?"

Her silence did nothing but aggravate him more, he should have known that she would continue with her riddles just like every other conversation he managed to have with her. What made this time any different? "What do you think of me, Karin? Was what you said to me last night a lie? You told me you trusted me when in reality you never did." She could see him getting angry, his voice was noticeably rising, "Do you see me as some sort of fool?"

"In all honesty, Lord Hitsugaya, I don't think anything of you. You have yet to gain my trust." Her voice cut through the silence as if she were stripping paint from the walls. Her head was held high and she suddenly looked untouchable.

"Then why did you accept my help? Why would you tell me that you were willing to open up to me?" The betrayal in his voice was evident.

She suddenly realized that she was on the verge of tears, and then, without thinking, her mouth opened to speak, "Kurosaki." She began, noticing how his expression became one of confusion, "I am Karin Kurosaki, and I am the Princess of the Kingdom of Karakura. Accused of killing a family of nobles."

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! The truth finally comes out! I was originally planning on having this chapter go on a completely different route but as I was writing things ended up changing and then this mess happened ^^'. And of course, Karin hasn't completely opened up yet (That time is closely approaching btw) so I hope you guys keep an eye out for that!_

_Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Let me know!_


	17. Impressions

_A/N: welcome back to yet another quick update to this series. Originally I've been planning to update this at least weekly but my muse for this particular story has been sparked so I'm constantly writing potential events and upcoming chapters. But that doesn't mean that my other stories will remain forgotten, they will be updated soon._

_I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Act 17: Impressions**

"You welcomed a criminal into our home!" By now Momo Hinamori was pacing back and forth in the study, and Toshiro could only follow her movements, "How could you have not noticed this before?"

Upon telling his fiancée about Karin's sudden outburst, she had demanded to have an intervention in the study, along with the Royal advisor, and since then she's been absolutely restless. She had looked worried, her brows were furrowed together as she seemed to rack her brain for some logical explanation for the sudden news. She never imagined Karin a criminal. She never imagined Karin to be anything but a civilian that was injured. The thought never crossed her mind that she would harm anyone out of malice.

"She is no criminal, Hinamori." Toshiro said, trying to calm her down. Despite the fact that he witnessed her kill a man in cold blood, it was purely self defense in her part. She was getting attacked so of course the out come came out the way it did. It can't possibly mean anything.

"And not to mention that she's our rival's princess!" Momo continues, stopping abruptly, "She committed treason to her own kingdom. I knew something wasn't right that night Rangiku brought her in." She had approached Toshiro, grabbing hold of his collar with shaking hands, "Why would she try so hard to deny us this fact?"

"Momo." His voice was gentle, soothing. He wrapped his arms around her in reassurance. "I'll take care of it."

Her eyes have grown wide, her grip tightening around his tunic, and she nodded slowly, as if she had been taken out of some sort of trance. "Forgive me."

Toshiro had cleared his throat before returning his attention back to his advisor, Ryusei Kenryu, who was also in the study, "From what I've heard, the King of Karakura never had a daughter, only a son."

The advisor nodded, "Karakura has many noble families in it's land, she could very much be a noble with little power to her name. But even still, your highness, I advise you to not get too comfortable with her." Ryusei's eyes had gone hard, a warning Toshiro didn't fail to catch.

"But she was in chains." Momo's voice started off soft, grabbing their attention, "Chains are for criminals, and whores, and... and slaves! Not for nobles! She could be all of those things all the while she calls herself a princess just to bring in clients." She was much more calm, Toshiro realized, a little bit relieved at the fact, but she was not there with him when he spoke to her. She does not know of their conversation. She doesn't know the truth. But neither does he.

"I can't tell what she is." He speaks up, "But she openly confessed that she is a criminal and that she was no slave nor whore. She's accused of murdering a family of nobles."

"The way she is now, no one would suspect a thing. She doesn't have an appearance of a criminal." Ryusei had become pensive, rummaging through the documents that he brought with him, "If she truly is the princess of Karakura, like she claimed she is, surely she knows that these two countries don't get along. Unless she has been denied that knowledge."

"The rivalry is no secret. She's probably just naive." Toshiro said, a disapproving frown tugging on his lips as he noticed that his advisor was not completely focused on their conversation, "What could you possibly be looking for?"

"I'm looking for the History of the Four Kingdoms, your grace, is that a problem?" Ryusei gave him a quick glance, his lips set into a thin line, "Lord Hitsugaya, when you returned last night, you mentioned that you gained her trust, but did she gain yours? You could be her next target, you shouldn't trust her so easily. Show her that you are not to be taken lightly."

"I didn't gain her trust, it was all part of an act." He hadn't realized how bitter those words came out of his mouth, "And as I've told Lady Hinamori before, I am not sure if I trust her."

"But you doubted her. You've always had." Momo had placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Your eyes can't lie to me, Toshiro, every time you look at her it appears as though you are having an internal battle."

The silence he gave her caused her to frown, he was looking at her but for some reason she couldn't understand what his eyes were telling her. It's as if he had completely blocked her out, but even still, she put her hand on his cheek, "Your faith in her does not exist."

Her words were a horrible truth that he didn't want to accept. He didn't trust the woman who named herself Rin Kuro and he doesn't trust the woman who is Karin Kurosaki. And yet he let her come into his manor, he went and searched for her after she had left. She was everything he despised. But he welcomed her with doubt, hoping for something that didn't make sense. "Kenryu... have you found anything yet?"

Ryusei laid out many documents on the table, and asked Toshiro to approach and take a look at them, "Based off of these archives, there are four major royal families, all leaders in their respective kingdoms." He explained, " The Kuchiki, Shihōin, Hitsugaya, and Yukimura. Kuchiki being located in the East, Shihōin in the West, Hitsugaya in the North and Yukimura in the South. There was once a time when there were five royal families, The Shiba being the ones removed, were in the south, the same as Yukimura. It is said that Isshin Shiba gave up the crown to Ryouta Yukimura. The name of his heir is currently unknown."

Toshiro had risen a brow, "How do we know these are facts and not rumors?"

"Everyone knows a kingdom cannot have two kings." Ryusei said, eyes never leaving the documents, "Someone had to give up the crown." He paused slightly, "This goes to show that there is no royal family named Kurosaki. There's absolutely no record of such a name."

"Then she has no power to her name..." Toshiro had furrowed his brows, thinking back to his previous encounters with Karin. She had held herself with grace, she'd always been courteous in the way she spoke. She didn't fit with the group of commoners in the pub, she killed a man without batting a single eyelash. She was so contradictory, that he will admit that he was drawn in to her for that simple fact. It was obvious she was no ordinary woman. "Yet she's been accused of murdering a family. Is there anything on that by any chance?"

"We don't keep track with our rival's tragedies, your grace, you of all people should know this."

"Of course. My mistake." Toshiro had clenched his jaw, giving a quick side glance to Momo before looking back to Ryusei, "What am I going to do with her?"

"You're the Prince of this kingdom, what ever you decided to do with her is completely up to you. Your word is final." Ryusei bowed slightly, as in respect.

Toshiro's frown returned as he thought back to how they ended the conversation. She had excused herself without giving him the chance to question her further, and he watched as she made her way back into his manor without as much as saying a single word to him. He was utterly speechless at her sudden outburst and he refused to believe that she was the Princess of the rival country. He refuses to believe that he welcomed someone from such a disgraceful blood line.

* * *

Karin had been refusing to come out of her chamber. Several handmaidens have knocked on her door, asking her to please open and that it was time for dinner. She had sent them away in a manner that was none too polite. She felt like a damn child throwing a tantrum but she didn't care. She was angry at herself for saying completely unnecessary things. She shouldn't have opened her mouth.

She's positive that Hitsugaya had been contemplating her words. She'd left without hearing what he had to say. She was no criminal, but she had killed a man the night before. She was no stranger to combat and self defense, having had multiple sparring matches with her brother and Akihiko back in her youth. They had taught her many things when it came to holding a blade. What she'd done was purely self defense.

She looks at herself in the mirror, after having turned away the handmaids for what felt like the hundredth time. Her braid had become undone and her hair was falling down to her back in long, delicate, waves. This was the longest she had let her hair grow. Lady Hinamori's gown did not meet her expectations as the neck-line was a bit too low for her liking. The first gown they lent her was no different. But who is she to scrutinize the fashion of a completely different country? This is nothing like her home.

Her home that has lush green forests and people who are too kind for their own good. It was lively. Everyone was _content_. What right did King Ryouta have to take her away from everything dear to her? What right does he have to keep her out of her beloved kingdom? Karin loathes the foolish king for not seeing the truth.

The three knocks on her chamber door take her out of her dark thoughts, and this time it wasn't the handmaidens who came to get her. The knock on the door was much too heavy to be theirs and it began to open without her consent. "Have you come to doubt me, Lord Hitsugaya?" Her back was turned to him yet she could feel his gaze on her. She doesn't know what she wants him to say.

"Did you truly commit murder? You needn't lie about your royal status cause you have none." She had turned to face him, meeting his gaze. His words had come out cold and accusing.

"Believe what you want, I'm not going to explain myself again." She crossed her arms over her chest, defiant, "Your impression of me is insignificant."

"The impression of my people is what matters, not mine. I need to know if you are a threat."

The muscle around her jaw tightened, "If you see me as a threat why give me a choice to come back with you?"

"Because back then I saw you-" He caught himself before he finished the sentence, realizing his mistake.

Karin had raised a dark eyebrow, "You saw me?"

"You killed a man."

He said it so suddenly, Karin was slightly taken aback, her body became tense, "Were you watching the whole time? If so, then you saw how everything played out. There's no need for an explanation."

"It looked as if you knew how to wield a mere pocket knife."

"I've had experience with it, yes." She narrowed her eyes, "What's your point?"

He began to approach her slowly, unsheathing a pocket knife of his own and placing it under her rib cage as if it were a threat. "Then you know what it takes to make an instant kill, don't you? You know how to hit the vital organs that allow a person to live."

Karin's pulse began to quicken, but she was returning his glare with the same intensity, "Imprison me then." She spat the words, "If it'll make you feel better, my _Lord._"

He chuckled, dark and brooding, his eyes becoming veiled by his lashes, "I've mentioned before that this is not for me but for my people." He steps away from her and all she could feel is her heart race at the anticipation of his words. Her back stiff.

He called upon the guards, "Take her to the cell and tie her to the post! Someone like her shouldn't be trusted." His words were cold. His gaze upon her showed how low he thought of her at the moment. Yet she could sense the slightest bit of hesitation.

His back towards her was the last sight she beheld of him before she was lead away.

It was a sight that was painfully familiar.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this took a dark turn and suddenly Toshiro is a prick. Is this part of the plot? Yes. Yes it is. Everything that happens from here on out is crucial to the story and their development. All of this will eventually lead to juicy HitsuKarin moments so please bear with me ;)_

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated:)_


	18. The Prince

**Act 18: The Prince**

Light, quick-paced, footsteps are heard making their way down the hall that led to his chamber. They stop abruptly before him and he can't help but notice the disapproving look on her face. "Sending her to the dungeon was completely uncalled for, your grace!" Rangiku said, eyes dangerously narrowed.

Rangiku had approached him with a glare after having found out about about Karin's sudden relocation. Her mouth was set into a thin line as she looked at him in disappointment and he grimaced. He never did like it when she looked at him like that.

"And tying her to the post?! Are you completely mad?" Her voice was noticeably rising, the anger clearly evident as she slammed her hand on the wall, blocking his path.

"She lied to me. It had to be done," Toshiro said, calm and collected, ignoring the sour taste in his mouth as he met the gaze of the woman he more or less considers his second mother.

An unflattering scoff left the woman's mouth, clearly unpleased with his answer, "Just because your assumption of her was completely wrong doesn't give you the right to treat her like an object. She '_human_', my lord."

A muscle around his jaw clenched. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I did what was right. She's a convicted murderer and I couldn't allow her to impose a threat to everyone, especially Momo. I can't allow to lose her again!" His eyes bore into hers, cold and calculating.

Rangiku shakes her head at his words, "You really are a stubborn fool, prince. Momo is perfectly safe, we all know that. There is no need for you to continue to feel obligated in protecting her and being with her. She's no damsel in distress."

"You know very well that she's my fiancée." Toshiro snapped, "I vowed to protect her."

"But we already captured the man who caused her harm!" Rangiku noticed his scowl, but she continued anyway, "She doesn't need protection any more. She's awake and she's fine!"

Something flashed in his eyes, his jaw clenching, "You know how much I love her. You can't tell me to not protect her, Matsumoto." He side stepped to walk past her but she blocked his path once again. He turned to glare at her.

"Did you already forget about your little escapade with the countless women you had when you became of age, your highness? I blame Shinji for your recklessness." She crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground with narrowed eyes and she watched his reaction. He grit his teeth.

"That has nothing to do with this." Toshiro said, having grown tired of this conversation.

"It has everything to do with this." Rangiku insisted, "You claimed to have loved her at fifteen. Ever since you turned eighteen, you slept with countless women your age if not 'much' older than you despite your 'feelings' for lady Hinamori. It appeared to me that your weren't waiting for her properly."

An irritated sigh escaped his lips. He ran his hand through his hair and he looked at the ground, "That was in the past. I've changed and I'm devoted to 'her' only."

"Do you really mean that, your highness?" She asks, voice stern, "You may be a genius but you really know nothing when it comes to love. You know nothing at all. You don't love her. I see the way you look at her and that is not love. It's more like pity... as if you're worried for her."

He furrowed his brows, "What could possibly make you say that, Matsumoto?"

She frowns at him, "You don't understand each other, my lord. She admires you. She may love you but admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding. And you know this fact."

"How our relationship is really isn't any of your business. I've known Momo for many years, she knows me perfectly fine."

"Then why is she clouding your judgment on Karin Kurosaki? She shouldn't be putting ideas about her in your head just because she doesn't feel safe."

"Karin herself confessed that she committed a murder. That's enough reason to put her away."

Rangiku's features darkened, a frown tugging on the corner of her lips as his words echoed in the empty hall, "Are you sure she confessed?" She asked, voice thick, "You didn't give her the chance to finish what she had to say. You don't know her at all."

"You don't understand a thing Matsumoto." He suddenly looked angry, his glare harsh and cold, "I witnessed her kill a man without hesitation. There was no need in listening to her."

Rangiku's body tensed. She balled her hands into fists as he began to walk past her, "I may be the seamstress but I've taken care of you after your parents' reign. Even more so after your grandmother's passing." She said, stopping him before he descended the marble staircase, "Don't you dare tell me I don't understand you, Toshiro Hitsugaya! Don't you dare give me that crap!"

He closed his eyes shut, not bothering to look back at her, "She can't be trusted, Matsumoto, it was the only choice I had to keep everyone safe."

She slowly approached him once again, her eyes softening, "I've been alone with her many more times than anyone else in this palace besides you and not once did she impose any sort of threat to me. She is a strong, sweet girl who has gone through something we could only imagine. You can't blame her for being cautious."

"Why are you speaking as if you know her? Is there something you're not telling me?"

She met his questioning gaze with eyes wide as she struggled to find the words to answer him. "Because, your grace, she's..." She looked down, her voice above a whisper, "she's innocent. She's..." _She's Karin Shiba Kurosaki,_ she wanted to say and couldn't, realizing what a mistake it would've been if she were to say something that really is none of her concern.

She heard him exhale a breath, "Rangiku."

"Where is she?" She demands, meeting his gaze once more with clenched fists, "I'm going to fix this mess you've made and you will not stop me."

* * *

_Drip_

She's on her knees, with her wrists shackled in gold and her arms held above her head with a chain tightly tied around the post. She tries not to think about the pain.

_Drop_

She shifts uncomfortably in the darkness of the stone room, unable to regain her thoughts as her breath has become shallow and ragged. She ignores the sudden dryness of her mouth.

_Drip_

She had been stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. Humiliated and embarrassed, she longs to not feel so exposed. Her cold sweat feels harsh against her skin.

_Drop_

She curses his very existence.

Karin closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. She's never been treated like this before, not even when she was imprisoned by the king back in Karakura. Here, she's treated as the criminal she's accused of being. Here, no one knows who she is. They don't Know the power to her name.

The rattling of her shackles echoes in the silence of the vast dungeon and she struggles to make herself feel comfortable as she is chained in such a compromising position. She winces in pain as the skin of her wrist was beginning to feel raw from her constant moving, and so she comes to accept the cruel reality that she will never be able to free herself. She will stop fighting this despicable fate that has cursed her very being.

She jumps slightly at the sound of two large wooden doors opening, squinting at the sudden brightness and she's able to hear light, careful, footsteps approaching her. She looks up to meet the gaze of Rangiku Matsumoto with tired eyes. "_He _sent you, didn't he?" She spat the words despite the dryness of her throat.

Rangiku had given her an apologetic look, her eyes softening ever so slightly as her hands gently brush against the gold chains that adorned her wrists, "I'm sorry you're in this situation, Karin." She says, kneeling down to her level, "I don't know what came over him. I truly am sorry."

She is frowning at her but Karin hardly has the energy to look away. She's been down here for what she assumed to be a day and they have not fed her nor have they given her water. Her eyes slightly widen at the sight of a goblet filled with the liquid she longed to drink. "Drink it." Rangiku insisted, holding the bronze cup to her lips. Karin took it desperately, not thinking about how she looked at the moment. "They really don't tend to you, do they?" She tried to make conversation, eyeing her chained figure, "And they have you almost complete _bare_. Please tell me those fucking pigs didn't do anything to you."

The relief that came over the woman's face when she shook her head made her heart clench. Why would she care so much for her safety? Why was she here? "Thank you," she breathed, "for the water."

Rangiku smiled softly at her, giving her head a slight nod, "I'll ask lord Hitsugaya to bring you something to cover yourself."

Karin grimaced at the mention of his name, a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of having him look at her in such an embarrassing state. She despises the man. "Hitsugaya..." She starts off, gritting her teeth, "he truly is a cruel man, isn't he?"

"He is not cruel."

"Then he is a cold man. The way he looked at me when he sent me here, I was frozen ten times over with his single condescending gaze. I was beneath him and I wasn't able to get back up."

Rangiku had frowned at her words, "What'd he do to you Karin?"

At that moment, Karin wished she was able to wrap her arms around herself, but instead, she lowered her gaze, "He threatened to kill me. Like a warning. He was waiting for me to provoke him. I know he was."

"He would have done it if he truly wanted to. He never hesitates when it comes to things like that but that alone raises the question of why he let you live."

Karin bit her lip hard, Rangiku's words sinking in, "He may be wanting to speak with you again," the older woman continued, "There are many things that are left unsaid."

"I would have trusted him, you know?" Karin says, eyes burning into blue eyes, "I would have put my blind faith in him but my doubt wouldn't allow it. _His _doubt didn't allow it. You can't blindly trust someone who doesn't trust you."

"He's stubborn when it comes to many things, this I assure you, but a seed has been planted by his fiancée that you are not who you said your were."

Karin furrowed her brows, "What exactly did happen to lady Hinamori? Why is she so afraid?"

Rangiku's eyes have gone distant, the frown still present on her pretty features, "Lady Hinamori fell into a coma for three years after having suffered an almost fatal accident." She explained, "Everyone was worried. Especially lord Hitsugaya. He was sixteen at the time and he never left her side. And when she awoke he proposed to her. By then he was already nineteen."

"Was she attacked?" Karin asked, and the nod Rangiku gave her answered her question. She could only imagine what she went through, she can't blame her for being careful. It was then when another thought crossed her mind, her eyes narrowing down and she seemed to have forgotten the pain of her wrists if only for a moment, "You believe me?" She suddenly asks, earning a surprised look from the woman across from her.

"Yes." Came the simple reply, a smile gracing her lips, "I know who you are, Karin. I know your title. I know your parents. I knew who you are engaged to and I know what they've done to you. I've known all this time... ever since I first saw you collapsed in the shopping district nearly dead, I recognized you by your hair and porcelain skin."

The tears came despite herself, "Why?" She wanted to shout, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell _him_?" Karin had the sudden urge to grab the woman by her shoulders and demand her to tell her the truth. All this time someone from a foreign country knew who she was and the power to her name. Someone like this was so unbelievably close to her and they had the audacity to not tell her.

"Forgive me, Karin, but you must convince him yourself. I can't make him see what he refuses to believe." She bowed her head slightly and Karin scowled at the sight. The amount of respect that came from the single motion made her feel sick.

"He won't believe me no matter what I say."

"There's a reason for his actions towards you, Karin, you must know this." A shake of her head caused her to frown, "Do you know who he is? Do you know the power to his name?"

"He's a noble, isn't he? One of many..."

"You can't be more mistaken, Karin." Her eyes suddenly gleamed with pride, "He is the heart of this country, the rightful heir. He is the Prince of Seiretei and it just so happens that your country and this country don't get along."

Karin's eyes widened, her lips parting slightly as she began to understand his sudden hostility towards her. When she was Rin Kuro he thought of her as nothing but a civilian from his rival country. He knew where she was from and when she said she was royalty he came to realize the mistake he did of letting her live in his palace. If only she'd known she would have never accepted his hospitality. She lowered her gaze, "If I would have known I would have never-"

"None of this is your fault." Rangiku cut her off, "he wanted to help you, he truly did, but his pride as Prince has him acting irrational." She cups Karin's face in her hands, forcing her to look at her, "I must get going. He only gave me a limited time to speak with you." She suddenly embraced her, causing her to flinched at the sudden contact, "He'll come to speak with you soon. I know he will."

Karin didn't say a word, and she watched as Rangiku made her way towards the wooden doors. "Karin," she said, turning around to look at her one last time before she exited the dungeon, voice firm, "I believe that you will regain your former glory. You will once again rise and become the princess you were born to be. Soon, you will no longer be our prisoner."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was more of an insight to Toshiro's personality in this fic. I always thought of him as coming off as cold and stubborn when it comes to interacting with certain people and it appears to me that he isn't the type to open up immediately, so I tried to portray that through his conversation with Rangiku and in how he sees Momo as well as how he acts with Karin._

_Eventually this fic will also become M rated. The language will become more vulgar but it won't be over excessive. There will also be sexual content but I will make sure to warn all of you before the adult themes take place._

_Next chapter we will finally get rid of Momo because she isn't very significant to the plot and I have no idea what to do with her in this fic lol_

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)_


	19. See Who I Am

**Act 19: See who I am**

He sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, Rangiku's words echoing in the depths of his mind. Momo sits beside him, her breathing coming out in soft pants while his are slightly escalated. He is not calm around her.

"You've been very quiet around me lately, Shiro." How long has it been since she's called him that? He turns to her, and she is smiling so sweetly at him. With admiration, with love. It makes his heart feel heavy.

"It's nothing." He says, trying to calm down his nerves, "I've just been very stressed."

"Then let me help you release that stress." She begins to lean in and he abruptly stands up, furrowing his brows as he looks down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice harsh.

She frowns, "Not once have you touched me, Toshiro. You haven't seen me as a woman and I don't think you ever will. Do you even love me?"

"Momo-" he breathed, suddenly not knowing what to say. And he frowns as he looks at her. His eyes didn't say affection. "Forgive me."

And he comes to realize he does not love the girl he claims to love.

"You see? There you go again. Every time you look at me its like you are beginning to realize that the feelings you have towards me is not love. But I do love you and the kind of _love _we have for each other is completely different." She places a hand on his cheek and she smiles the kind of smile he thought he loved. "Maybe in another life," she says, "or another time. Perhaps we're just not meant to be. Who could really say in these circumstances." She laughs a little despite the tension in the room and he could hear her exhale a heavy sigh, a sudden weight falling on his shoulders.

"It's probably best for me to go." She suddenly said, eyes looking out the window of their chamber, "Besides, I've been wanting to see my grandmother since she's fallen ill. I want to help her get better if possible. I'm sure you understand."

But he doesn't. It wasn't until this very moment that he has been lying to himself that he loved the woman in front of him. And now she's leaving him. She will never return to his side and he is not sure how to feel, there's a sudden numbness in his chest as he watches her begin to exit their chamber. He's even more shocked at the fact that he isn't stopping her. There's no impulse in telling her not to go.

"I knew this was coming," she said over her shoulder, "So I called ahead of time. Goodbye, Toshiro."

He hears a carriage pull up, and he hears the doors close after he hears muffled farewells from his servants.

He's sitting alone in the sudden emptiness of his chamber with her engagement ring in his hands, having a sudden sense of anguish come over his very being.

* * *

He'd gone out to observe his troops. He made sure they were in top condition in case a war were to break out and so he trained them in all sorts of combat. His men normally preferred practicing with wooden swords and hand to hand combat. Toshiro would do what he thought was best for them and his nation.

"Don't you think it's time for you to visit that princess murderer of yours?" A soldier suddenly said, catching his attention, "She always puts in a good fight when we _tend_ to her. I'm sure she'll be more tamed if you go, Your Highness."

"What are you implying?" Toshiro glared harshly at the soldier whose grin only seemed to widen, "Are you saying you took advantage of _my _prisoner?"

"She's easy on the eyes, your grace, not to mention she's a bitch from Karakura. But the way she's chained to that post really puts you into the mood. You can't blame your men if they have no sense of control."

"I assure you, I can." He snarled at the older man before him, "From this point on, none of you are allowed to go near her nor that dungeon! Do you understand?"

Then, with half-lidded eyes and grit teeth, the soldier said, "Yes, my Prince."

.

.

.

The sound of careful, graceful, footsteps echoes in the vastness of her dungeon. Her eyes immediately go towards the light which leads her to the assumption that a new visitor decided to come and pay her a long awaited visit.

Two expensive boots came into her line of sight and it didn't take long for her to know who it was. "Nice of you to come." She said, despite the aching of her muscles.

"It's not like I had a choice. You are my prisoner, after all." His tone was monotonic. His words sounded rehearsed. It was clear he didn't want to be here alone with her yet here he was attempting to finish their long awaited conversation.

It's been a week since she last saw the man before her. The darkness did nothing to obscure the white of his hair and the teal of his eyes. He looked utterly miserable and she wanted to ask him what was wrong but refrained from doing so. He looked down at her with that same condescending glare he always seems to carry around and so she craned her head up to look at him in the eye. She was not going to let him go without him realizing that she's telling him the truth about her royal status.

"I told them not to treat you like this." He wraps a thin cloth around her, his hands exceptionally careful for his sudden proximity, as if he didn't want to touch her, "They really do hate your people."

"Even more than yourself? That's surprising."

He ignored the mocking tone of her voice and his hands go up to the chains that have her wrists bound to the post, her shackles still intact.

She dropped like a lifeless rag doll onto the ground as her chains become undone. It takes her a while to sit up straight.

"Tell me, Karin, have they touched you?" It was a question that's been eating away at his subconscious for some time now. Knowing his men pretty well, he knows how much they love having a woman lay with them every night. What horny disgusting men they were, it really should bring them to shame.

"I see pigs like to talk." She sounded rather amused, "But no, they have not. They get turned off with my constant struggle that they give up after a while. Though, their fear of you also plays a huge part."

He notices the bruises on her arms and legs, "You sound grateful. Are you a virgin or have you already been taken by a man?"

"A man has never touched me." She said it a bit too quickly for her liking, repressing the sudden flush she knew was coming. "I have yet to give myself to a man."

"How touching." His voice bled sarcasm, "It appears you do have morals despite your questionable background."

"Miserable man." She spat the word, looking at him intently as he glared at her. "You're too stubborn to see the truth even if it's handed to you in a silver platter."

A scoff escaped his lips, his eyes never leaving her dark-eyed gaze, "What would you know of truth? You hardly know the meaning of the word."

Karin took in a deep breath as a way to calm herself. He continued to glower at her with his jaw clenching. "I know what the word means, don't treat me like an idiot. In fact," here, her lips slightly turned upward, "I see a dark truth in you right now. Your pitiful loneliness is quite evident."

"Pitiful loneliness?" He exhaled a breath, "You know nothing about me."

"I know enough, _Your Highness_." She said his title in disgust, her glare ever present, "I don't need to know you personally."

"_Your Highness._" He smirked at her, "It appears as though you know what I am to this country. How convenient."

"Rangiku told me what you are," her eyes focus on the gold adorning her wrists, "I didn't know you were the prince of this country."

"What difference would that have made?

"It would've made a huge difference you great ass! I wouldn't have stayed here for _weeks _if I knew your were my country's rival! I wouldn't have taken you so lightly!"

Her voice echoed throughout the dungeon and his smirk grew into a menacing smile. He leaned in. "Wouldn't have taken me so lightly? I really must say, Karin, you're nothing like the girl who first came here. You're actually quite rude. You're not this delicate flower that holds all the mysteries of the world. You're quite blunt." His eyes narrowed, "An open book."

Ignoring the sudden proximity of his face to hers, she scowled, "Sorry to disappoint."

"You hold no power to your name." He continues, grabbing a strand of her hair, eyeing her carefully. Her breath got caught in her throat. "You're nothing. No one."

A sudden smile graced her lips, "No power to my name? You're sadly mistaken, Prince Hitsugaya, my name holds just as much power as yours if not more. Do you know who the King of Karakura is?" She's looking at him expectantly, a fire in her eye.

"Ryouta Yukimura." He said, ignoring her attempt of an intimidating gaze, "He only has a son. There's absolutely no way you're his daughter. Unless you were conceived through an affair."

An unpleasant scoff left her mouth. She's surprised by the absurdity that happens to come out of his mouth every time he speaks. She surprised by the nonsense of the conclusion he just made. "It's an insult to call the foolish king Ryouta Yukimura my father. It's an insult to Isshin Shiba, the man who gave up the crown to his beloved _friend _for reasons I have yet to know about."

"You expect me to think that..." Toshiro began, voice low, "...Isshin Shiba is your father? Are you mad?! You must see me as a fool if you think I'm going to believe you."

"You are a fool." Her gaze bore into his, eyes narrowed and face twisted in displeasure, "You're a huge fool. My mother's last name is Kurosaki. Isshin Shiba is my father." She took in a deep breath, "I was the only one who inherited his dark hair that is said to resemble that of a night sky."

Toshiro furrowed his brows, "You speak proudly of a name that has long ago lost its power. The crown was given up by your _father_, therefore you don't hold any royal status. Your hair may be the only thing connecting you to the Shiba name but I'm still having trouble believing you." He frowns at her, "How could I know you're telling me the truth when there is no mention of Isshin Shiba having a family in the History of the Four Kingdoms?"

"You don't know everything. In fact, you know nothing. You don't know why I was imprisoned. You don't know why my father gave up the crown. Those damned articles hold a biased opinion on the Shiba name! But yes, my father is the rightful king, my brother the rightful prince, my sister and I the rightful princesses and my mother the rightful queen."

He stared at her wide-eyed. Incredulous. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Everything was too far fetched and he refuses to think that anything that came out of this criminal's mouth was the truth. It's nothing but an act, he tells himself. A ploy to have him feeling unsure of his actions just so he could release her and have her threatening lives.

"But I have been stripped away from that title." She continued, not giving him the chance to speak, "Labeled as a criminal. Hated for a crime I did not commit. I know what it feels like to have nothing when I once had everything within my grasp. And you dare accuse me of not being true? If you're not willing to believe in me then you are wasting your time coming here. I'm wasting my breath speaking with you. I suggest you leave now." She turns away from him, his presence was starting to make her feel nauseous. "I have nothing left to say to you."

* * *

_A/N: And more truth finally comes out! I was really excited to write this chapter because I finally got the chance to make Karin and Toshiro interact more. Though, this interaction was anything but romantic. The romance will come much later in the series because right now they obviously hate each other. They can't stand being alone together which makes everything much more interesting don't you think? And despite Karin's attempts Toshiro still doesn't believe in her because he's a stubborn little shit in this series._

_Oh, and Momo will no longer be making any appearances in this so she is gone for good!_

_Anyway, Thoughts on this chapter will be greatly appreciated :)_


	20. To Avenge the Fallen

**Act 20: To Avenge the Fallen**

Toshiro is restless. Agitation coursing through his body. A frustrated huff left his lips, cursing slightly as he entered his study and slammed the door behind him. He hadn't slept last night. His thoughts were running wild and they all revolved around Karin Kurosaki and their most recent confrontation.

He despised how she was the one who told him to leave. He didn't have the option to excuse himself. She didn't _give_ him that option. The expression she gave him made him feel sick. It was _pure_. Desperate. Something inside him wants to believe her words but he _can't _simply because she's from Karakura. He isn't sure of her true intentions.

And he looks for something to distract himself with. Anything that will help erase her from his mind. His eyes then land on the envelope that has his family crest on it, thanking Kami for the opportunity of a perfect distraction.

_She's not to be trusted._ He thinks, as he continues to observe the letter that his uncle had sent him from the official Hitsugaya castle, unable to completely focus on it. _She's a murderer. _He thinks again, letting out an exasperated sigh as he set the note aside, finally giving up on reading it. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands as he tried to think of something other than _her_. He was beginning to get a head ache as her name continued to echo in the depths of his mind, her words following soon after. He comes to the conclusion that he will go mad if he doesn't get to know more about that damned Karakuranian brat that resides in his dungeon.

There was a soft knock on his door and in came Rangiku with a slight frown pulling on her lips. "What did the letter say, Your Highness?" She asked almost quietly. He figured she was the one who left it there.

"I haven't read it." Toshiro said honestly, leaning back in his chair as he gave Rangiku his full attention, "I couldn't concentrate on it."

Her eyes go to the paper on his desk, "Then, want me to read it?"

"There's no need." He stared at her, a sudden look of betrayal in his eyes, "You knew who she was didn't you, Matsumoto?"

Caught slightly by surprise, Rangiku frowned at him, "I didn't know how to bring it up. You wouldn't have believed me if I were to say anything about her."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You should've been honest with me. I would have listened simply because I know that your words hold reason." He pauses for a minute, his hard features softening ever so slightly, "I have no reason to doubt you."

Rangiku bowed slightly, suddenly feeling guilty for her secrecy, "My apologies, my lord."

"So what is she?" He suddenly asked, ignoring the fact that it sounded more like a demand than a genuine question, "Tell me what you know."

Rangiku sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging, "Are you sure you want to know? You may not find this information very pleasant."

"I don't give a damn! Just say it."

Rangiku pursed her lips, taking a seat in front of him. "She is Isshin's daughter." She begins, watching his reaction carefully before she continued, "I recognize her anywhere... her eyes are what gave her away."

Toshiro furrowed his brows, "Her eyes?"

She nodded in confirmation, "She was the only one born with gray eyes, it's what distinguishes her from the rest of her family. You were much too young to remember but they came one spring to speak with your father and that was when I caught a glimpse of them. There's no mistaking it."

"What reason..." Toshiro said slowly, his eyes narrowed, "...did Isshin Shiba have to speak with my father? He shouldn't have been able to step foot into our borders."

"Politics, Your Highness," Rangiku explained, "Isshin Shiba never did like conflict so he came to speak with your father about the rivalry. If I remember correctly it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Isshin left the castle angrier than ever."

His lips were now set into a thin line, the thought unsettling, "So he tried to make peace with us but my father refused?"

Another nod. "Both men had different ideas. They were both too stubborn to settle for anything less than what they wanted and because of that they couldn't come to a compromise. They never did get along."

There was a long pause. And during that pause, Toshiro's thoughts were going rampant as many questions began to form in his mind and yet none of them were able to be answered. And the truth, though he didn't want to admit it, was that Karin Kurosaki is Isshin Shiba's daughter. She is the daughter of a man who was once king to his own kingdom.

But the fact still remains. She may be Isshin's daughter but she's no princess. She cannot call herself the princess of Karakura. Not anymore.

"What are you thinking, my lord?"

"You claim that she's trust worthy and I have yet to see what you see in her." He suddenly becomes pensive, "Isshin wanted peace among our two nations but my father refused. Karin may have committed a crime but I have yet to know the complete truth. Maybe my actions towards her are unjustified." A frown tugged on his lips, his headache growing as he realized what he was saying. He was going against what he believed in.

"Are you saying that you're going to give her another chance? You're releasing her?"

He ignored her hopeful tone, eyebrows creased, "Just because she isn't going to be chained to the post doesn't mean she's free. She's my prisoner. The gold on her wrists should always remind her."

Rangiku had given him a knowing look and she suddenly appeared to be satisfied with his decision as she excused herself and left him alone once again.

There's a reason why Karin Kurosaki stumbled into his nation, chased here or not. It all sounded a bit too cliché and he refuses to call it fate.

* * *

Karin had lost track of what day it was. She didn't know if it was a Sunday or if it was a Tuesday or any other day of the week for that matter. She had no sense of time here in the darkness of this god forsaken place. Here, they aren't as consistent with the meals and she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She was completely at a loss. She's surprised she was able to remain sane.

She turned to the direction of the of the familiar streak of light that had appeared and she bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to drown out the sound of the doors opening. Much to her dismay, it didn't work.

She's grown tired of the sound of two steel doors opening, the echoing that lasted a minute too long has somehow become irritating and she suddenly found herself getting disappointed when she would hear the soft pitter patter of the handmaidens making their way towards her. At this point she'd rather have no one attend to her.

But this time it wasn't a handmaiden who came into her dungeon. No. Not at all. The sound of all too familiar footsteps were approaching her and she had to bite her tongue as a way to prevent herself from snapping at him and tell him to leave her alone. Her face twisted in displeasure as his face came into view, his eyes obscured by his hair as he looked down at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"I'm not here to hear you speak." He said gruffly, eyes narrowed with distaste, "You're not worth listening to."

She would have scoffed but refrained herself from doing so, only rolling her eyes at his words, "Then why are you here? As I've said before, I have nothing to say to you."

He eyed her quizzically then, his acidulous turquoise eyes meeting her ashen ones if only for a breif moment before he scanned the dungeon. "Then don't speak."

He began to approach her and her back stiffened, suddenly finding herself waiting for him to strike her with harsh words and hard hands. He's never hit her before— but for some odd reason she was _expecting _him to raise his hand because something about him coming here made her think she'd done something so terribly wrong to offend the man in front of her. She suddenly felt afraid of him, and she can't help but flinch as she heard the chains on her wrists rattle.

She creased her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you doing?" She asked a bit too harshly, earning a bored gaze.

"Don't question me, Karin." He said as he reached for her wrists. Karin watched with wide eyes as he broke the gold chain that connected her shackles together. He then moved down to her ankles and did the same.

Her features darkened, suddenly finding herself irritated, "Don't give me that _fucking_ crap. I asked you a damn question and I want an answer."

She saw him remove the shackles from her ankles, suddenly feeling much more lighter and she frowned when he made no movement to remove the ones on her wrists. Albeit they were already separated.

"If you're going to take them off, take them off _completely_! Don't just stop half way." She held out her now separated shackled wrists, and her heart grew heavy when she realized he wasn't going to take them off. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled, her eyes incredulous, "Why aren't you taking them off?!"

He looked at her, somehow finding the vulgar words that came out of her mouth _fitting _to her personality. He never did find her as the _polite _type. "I'm taking you out of this dungeon," He spoke slow, unfazed by her rage-filled glare, "you will no longer be staying here. But that doesn't mean you're free to go." He exhaled a tired breath, "You will remain a prisoner."

She pounced on him then, pinning him to the ground as she straddled his hips and dug her nails into his wrists until she saw the slightest bit of crimson begin to form. And to him, she looked like a feral beast; a lioness with the intent to kill in her stormy eyes.

"Why?" She whispered harshly, "Why keep me here?! You can't even stand to look at me!"

He glared at her, hating the fact that he let his guard down, "Because I have come to the conclusion that you are telling the truth, Kurosaki! It's as simple as that!" He noticed how her grip on him loosened and he saw that as an opportunity to take her off of him. She'd suddenly became breathless. Limp.

He eyed her curiously as he regained his composure. "You're going to be staying in a chamber." He continued, "And if you're wondering how I came to such a conclusion, Matsumoto helped clarify whatever shred of doubt I had of you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She breathed out, eyes lowered, "You can't possibly believe me."

He ground his teeth, frustrated with her behavior, "Don't make me regret this decision." He pulled her up by her elbow and he grimaced at the sensation of his hand burning as he made contact with her skin. His stomach churned in disgust as he realized the amount of times he purposely touched her. There were far too many.

She winced at how firmly he grabbed her and she tried to release herself from his grasp but to no avail. "Let go of me!" She snarled, her protests falling on deaf ears as he began to lead her towards the doors and out of the dungeon.

She squinted at the brightness of the outdoors, and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the dull tones of her surroundings.

Everything looked gray as there was no sign of sun and the bitter wind caused a chill to run down her spine. Winter was at its peak and the frost that was resting on window panes glistened as they made their way towards the manor.

A sudden sinking feeling swelled in her gut as they approached the door. Toshiro looked back at her with indifference, "To me, you still hold no power to your name." His tone of voice was dark, almost threatening and it caused another bitter chill to run down her spine, "Reduced to nothing as you lost your royal status. You will always be from that damned nation you call home. Just because I'm giving you this second chance doesn't mean that my opinion of you has changed."

Karin's eyes have narrowed, "I hardly see this as a second chance but It's better than being in _there_." She lied, unsure of how she felt about the sudden change. And she made a hesitant step.

She began to make her way through the manor with Hitsugaya leading the way, noticing how every one of his help stopped whatever they were doing to catch a glimpse of her making her way down the hall that suddenly felt much too long. And she did her best to ignore their murmuring and the disgust in their gazes simply because they _know _who she is. They now know where she comes from.

She noticed how they all began to close in on her, catching glimpses of familiar faces. Hiyori and Shinji at the door of the kitchen, Hanatarou standing beside Matsumoto who gave her an encouraging smile

It was like she was in display and she hates it. She hated him for putting her through this.

They made their way up the mahogany staircase and noticed how they all began to disperse, going back into their respective places and she frowns. She's not welcome here. But those thoughts vanish as quickly as they have come as they suddenly stop before what she assumed was going to be her new chamber.

He opens the door and what first caught her eye was how spacious it was. It had its own bathing chamber and everything was clearly too high quality for a prisoner. Karin could only imagine the dark circles underneath her eyes, and the bed before her looked much too inviting. Her gaze then returns to Hitsugaya.

Sleep is nothing but a forgotten luxury, she can't help but think as she eyed him carefully, realizing how he was waiting for her to enter. "Take this day to bathe and get some rest. When the sun rises tomorrow I want you to tell me everything you know. You have to tell me every little detail about yourself and you can't hold back."

Karin stood stiffly in her assigned chamber, her back against the cold stone wall, "And if I refuse?"

"You're my prisoner." His gaze and voice were as condescending as ever, and she scowled, "You have no right to refuse." He turns his back to her, "I'll kill you if that's what it comes to."

Karin exhaled a heavy breath, "You welcomed me here with the intention of helping me but instead I became your prisoner. What kind of twisted fate."

He saw her fold her arms over her chest, and he too finds it ironic how this situation turned out. "You are not allowed to leave this room." He explained, "If you are to need anything let me or the handmaidens know. Do you understand?"

A disapproving frown tugs on his lips at her silence and without another word, he begins to make his way towards the door.

"Clothes." She suddenly says, earning a raised eyebrow from the white haired male.

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to have personalized clothing made if possible. Clothing that resembles what I wore back in Karakura."

His scowl returned at the mention of Karakura. "I'll ask Matsumoto to speak with you as soon as possible. I suggest you think twice about what you choose. The winters here could be quite unforgiving."

And with that, he left her alone. Her eyes immediately going towards the window, noticing how everything simply looked _dead_.

The trees were bare, everything just looked so pale during winter and she wonders if every nation had the same scenery. She wonders if it ever snows here in Seretei. She'd never seen snow, not in person anyway, and she imagined it would look something like his hair.

* * *

Ichigo releases an exhausted sigh, sitting upon his trusted stallion as he reached his destination. It's been six months since he left home and went on this voyage. He never thought it would take him this long. He underestimated the amount of time he would take to reach one of their many allies that were located in the east of this continent.

Through the thick fog, he could see the Kuchiki castle, in all its glory.

And he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, unsure if he should knock and ask for something that was undeniably selfish. His body has tensed a considerable amount as he tried to convince himself to move. His heart pounded nervously against his chest as his fist came into contact with the gold of the door and he held his breath as he knocked.

It was early dawn and he had no idea if the Kuchiki were early risers.

The door began to open only to reveal a shocking mop of red hair and an all too familiar scowling face. "Ichigo? What the hell brings you here so _damn _early? Don't you know what fucking time it is?"

Renji Abarai was glaring at him and Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Piss off, Renji. I'm here to speak with Byakuya. Is he here?"

The red-head mumbled something under his breath before he reluctantly moved aside and let him in, "He'll see you in a while. He was actually expecting you for reasons I have yet to understand."

Ichigo studied the soldier beside him, reminiscent of the days of their youth as they would cause mischief. It seems as though his collection of tribal tattoos has grown. "Good, that means I could cut to the chase."

That earned a questioning gaze from Renji but he payed no mind to it. He was then called into the study where the Kuchiki ruler had been waiting for him. He bows, "Byakuya Kuchiki, I have a request to ask of you."

"I see your as impatient as ever." Byakuya commented, the slightest hint of amusement laced in his voice, "What brings you here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He exhaled a heavy sigh, "Will you aid me to avenge the downfall of my sister?" That was his selfish desire. To kill the man who targeted and framed his sister. The man who killed a noble family and let the blame fall upon his sister's shoulders. He didn't dare to lift up his gaze.

"There's no need to be so formal around an old friend." Came a sudden female voice, and Ichigo smiled to himself, knowing who it was.

"Rise, Ichigo."

He stood tall before Rukia Kuchiki, her eyes glistening with pride as she looked at him with the faintest smile gracing her lips. Oh how he missed the woman in front of him. It's been years since he last saw her. "I see you're doing well, Rukia." He says, eyes never leaving her petite figure.

"I could say the same to you." She shot back, standing beside her brother. What a handsome family they were. Both so elegant yet stern. The rumors about their beauty are nothing but true.

"Are you saying you want a fleet of my men to help you, Kurosaki?" The older Kuchiki sibling questioned, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Anything that will be useful to me in this quest." Ichigo answered, clenching his fists slightly, "I must kill the man who framed my sister."

"There's no need for that many men, Ichigo." Rukia said sternly, approaching him with a gleam in her eye, "There are other alternatives."

"What the hell are you talking about Rukia?"

"I shall accompany you on this journey of revenge." She spoke loudly and with a confidence he couldn't describe, "You are a dear friend and a valuable ally to the Kuchiki name so your enemy is our enemy. It will be an honor to help you."

Ichigo flashed her a grateful smile, bowing once again as a form of thanks.

"It's decided then." Rukia gave him her back, "You should rest. I'm sure you've had a long journey coming here. We shall set off first thing tomorrow."

He smiled to himself. Who needs an army when you have Rukia Kuchiki?

* * *

_A/N: Ichigo finally makes an appearance! I've been wanting to add him to this story for a very long time but I simply didn't know how lol so why not make him go on a vengeful quest to avenge his sister?_

_And yes the plot is developing and eventually things will start to change amongst our favorite couple. Though it will take some time._

_Also, thank you lovelies who have read and reviewed the previous chapter! It honestly made my day to see that you are all enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!_

_Thank you all for being so patient and please tell me your thoughts on today's chapter!_


	21. The truth and nothing but the truth

**Act 21: The Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

Karin jerked awake just before dawn was about to break, panting. Her dreams had once again been filled with the death of her family. Blood on walls and flames that scorch skin surrounding them, leaving them no where else to run. Akihiko was standing before her with tears rolling down his handsome face and she could feel herself suffocating. Shortly after, the image of a faceless man had his rough hands clasped around her throat, blaming her for the misfortune of her family. And through it all, she'd been unable to speak, unable to move.

She ran a hand through her sweat-damp hair. As her panting eased, Karin figured she won't be able to return to her restless slumber and so she got out of bed and stepped into the bathing chamber.

She released a satisfied sigh as she entered the hot liquid of her bath, rolling her head back and closing her eyes as she tried to calm down her nerves. She felt herself relax within minutes, another sigh escaping her lips and she finally reopened her eyes only to meet the marble ceiling that was above her. It was then when she realized that she hasn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

Everything was so utterly luxurious, noticing the delicate gold patterns on the walls to the marble of the floor. She noticed the small yet brilliant gems that were around the rim of her bathtub and she watched as they glistened with the rising sun. She exhaled a breath, wondering if her room was just as luxurious.

After soaking for nearly an hour, she found herself back in her room. Bundled in her robe, she sat for minute after minute, the chatter of small birds in the garden beyond the windows. She found it rather pleasing, calming even.

The bedroom was reminiscent of the first one she'd been in but it's not quite the same, this one was larger. It's walls were a striking red, delicately sketched with patterns of gold, and the moldings were gold as well. She might have thought it tacky had the mahogany furniture not complemented it so well. The bed was of a familiar color scheme, and the curtains drifted in the slight breeze from the open window. Her eyes then go to the neatly folded dressing gown, noticing how it was of the finest silk, edged with lace and she puts it on. Everything about this place was so breathtakingly beautiful.

_This is not how a prisoner should be treated..._ she can't help but think, her eyes returning to her bed as something caught her eye.

Above the bed frame rested an insignia of a dragon carved in silver that was delicately etched with patterns of aquamarine and sapphire, and when she gently ran her fingers over it, it was cold to the touch. Almost like ice.

"I see you're fully dressed, Lady Kurosaki." Came a voice from behind her, startling her.

Karin turned to meet Hanatarou's gaze as he stood meekly at the door. He offered her a timid smile and she's almost relieved that he isn't treating her any differently, though, she can't picture the boy acting cold towards anyone. He just doesn't seem like that kind of person and for that she is sort of grateful. Now she doesn't really feel out of place. "Hanatarou," she addresses him with eyebrows raised and a quizzical look, "what brings you here so early in the morning?"

The boy fidgets with his hands, "Lord Hitsugaya asked me to check on you." He explains, "He wants to speak with you."

Karin grimaced. She forgot about their impending conversation and the weight on her wrists suddenly felt heavier. "Now?"

"Now, preferably." Hanatarou shrugs slightly, frowning at her, "He didn't look too pleased when he called out to me though. I got the sense that he'd been waiting for you."

"I've got nothing to say to him." She said haughtily, turning her back to the boy in defiance. "He could wait all he wants. I won't speak with him." Karin felt her anger and frustration grow in the pit of her stomach and she looked back at the boy with a glare, "He thinks he could make me feel better by giving me a second chance to explain myself but he's far from it! In fact, I feel worse! I'm humiliated!"

Hanatarou fumbled for words. "Lady Kurosaki," he began, his eyes suddenly filled with worry and her heart clenched at the use of her name. She shouldn't be addressed to in such a formal manner. Not when she is yet to clear her name. "He said you didn't have a choice and you know what he means by that. Please don't make this harder on yourself."

Karin scoffed, "Yes, I'm fully aware of the chance of him taking my life. He said so himself. His opinion of me won't change no matter what I say."

Hanatarou sighed and Karin could tell that he was uncomfortable with this situation by how he continued to fidget with his hands. "Please just speak with him Lady Kurosaki." He pleaded, suddenly making his way towards her and taking her hands in his, "The prince is growing impatient and it'll be more difficult to speak your case. You want to give him the benefit of the doubt, do you not?"

"He won't believe me!" Her eyes steadily met his and she tore her hands away from his grip. "He won't believe me and he won't understand. He already has this idea of me being a murderer because he witnessed me kill a man."

He sighed then, his frown only seemed to grow as he continued to look at her with what she assumed was pity. "You don't know that." He says, "He could be more understanding than what you give him credit for. Help him understand you."

But that was it. That was the problem. She didn't _want_ him to understand. He couldn't possibly understand what she's going through and he couldn't possibly care about what she had to say because he already doesn't like her... maybe even despise her because she's from Karakura. He was quick enough to throw her in the dungeon and make her his prisoner when she attempted to tell him the truth and now he won't let her leave. What difference will one conversation make?

"Are you afraid of him?" Hanatarou asks after a minute of her silence, "Is that why you're so hesitant to speak to him?"

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't afraid." She looks down at her shackled wrists before looking up again, "I never know what your _prince _is thinking and I can't completely put my trust in him. Not anymore."

"You've betrayed his trust too, Lady Kurosaki, but he is making the effort to listen to you. And after someone betrays him, he never gives them a second chance. So I suggest you consider yourself lucky because he really is trying. You may not see it... but the rest of us do. That's why we respect him."

Karin bit her bottom lip, a habit that was becoming more frequent over the past few days and she met Hanatarou's unwavering gaze. The amount of pride these people have never fails to surprise her. They all blindly trust him and they never go against his word. She could feel herself growing uneasy. "Take me to him." She finds herself saying, her posture rigid as he bows and gives her his back as they exit her chamber.

They make their way through the all too familiar hallway that led to his study and the unmistakable sound of her heart pounding had her mouth run dry. She was absolutely afraid of speaking with him but she knows that she has no other choice but to look him in the eye and tell him the truth. Then she'll be able to leave and never look back. She'll have the chance to clear her name.

She found herself alone in his study with his back turned to her. She hadn't realized that Hanatarou left her side until she heard the doors shut behind her and she swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at his back intently as he turned around to see her. "I've been told that you wanted to speak with me." She says, ignoring his glare.

"And you're late." The irritation in his voice didn't fall on deaf ears, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear-"

Here was when Karin groaned. She groaned and rolled her eyes, effectively cutting him off. "I understand that I'm late. I don't need to be lectured about my refusal to speak with you."

"So you admit that you weren't going to come. How very noble of you."

Karin gnawed on the inside of her cheek, "Don't mock me. I'm only here because Hanatarou was taking me out of that prison you call a room."

Toshiro's demeanor faltered, "Please Kurosaki, I wouldn't call that a prison."

"Then what the hell is this?" She demanded, referring to her shackles, "I have shackles on my wrists and I'm forbidden to leave this damned manor! Wouldn't it be best for you if we acted as if Rangiku never brought me here? Isn't it best if I just go and _never _come back?" She was hoping he would let her go. That maybe, if she brought up the idea of acting like they never met, he would find it appealing enough and finally release her from his captivity. But the look he was giving her was telling her other wise.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do, Kurosaki, even if that would be the best option..." He frowned at her, "...there are many things I need to ask you."

"For what?" She asked, suddenly angry at him, "So that you could accuse me of lying to you? So that you could humiliate me once again and throw me into the dungeon when my answers don't satisfy you? You're mad if that's what you think."

He saw something flash in her ashen eyes as she glared at him, it was something unrecognizable, a dangerous gleam. "I have reasons to suspect you, Kurosaki. But if you could only give me the chance to-"

"I'm leaving." She said through grit teeth, her nostrils flaring as she tried to calm down, "I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't owe you anything so I'm leaving! I'm leaving this- this place! I'm getting away from _you_.''

Toshiro caught her wrist before she was able to make her way to the door, and again the burning sensation on his hand when he touched her returned. It felt wrong touching her.

He lidded his eyes behind white lashes and held his head high. The same arrogant stare she knows so well had reappeared. "I believe I told you that you didn't have a choice."

"You... I have no reason to put my faith in you." The lump in her throat suddenly became painful, "You threaten to kill me if I disobey you. You have no reason to know anything about me."

"Will it trouble you if I say that i'm trying to help you?"

"Bullshit." She spat the word, eyes narrowed and clenched fists. "You've said that before and look where I'm at. I've become your prisoner."

"Only because I know nothing of you. Your background is very questionable and I witnessed you kill a man without holding back. And let's not forget you're accused of murder." He continued to stare at her with eyes narrowed and straightened back, "Now if you could please give me the time."

That's the second time he's used the word. _Please_. She figured the prince never really _begged _for anything before. She can't imagine him on his knees before someone for something that should naturally come to him. But right now he is not on his knees begging her to give him her time. It's more like an authoritative request. And he will not back down until she does what she's been asked to do; To open herself up to him and _let _him decide if her words are the truth. She suddenly feels sick.

Karin took a deep breath in, "I can't assure you anything." She begins, eyes downcast and nails digging into the palm of her hands, "There may be times when my answers won't satisfy you or your hatred of me may grow. I'm accused of doing something monstrous, something completely unimaginable that surely accusing the daughter of an ex noble king seems preposterous. You may not find my words pleasing nor enjoyable and they may as well cause more questions to rise."

"Then all the more reason to tell me." For a moment, Karin could've sworn he sounded sincere with his words. She'd already begun to tell him her doubts and she couldn't shake the feeling that this may as well be the worst decision she's ever made. She was about to tell him the event that haunts her every other night and the one true reason why she stumbled into his country without intentionally wanting to do so.

She stands awkwardly before him as he observed her with the same calculating eyes he has every time they speak and she fidgets under his gaze. "Take a seat." He says, referring to the couch behind her.

And so she does, sinking into its cushions. She watched as he leaned on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "I want this to be a civil conversation, Kurosaki." His voice was stern and the scowl on his face was yet to disappear, "I'm tired of you closing yourself on me every time we seem to be getting somewhere. You _must_ tell me the truth."

Karin scoffed, "Or you'll kill me. I'm fully aware."

He slammed his hand on the desk, causing her to flinch, "I'm serious. If you lie to me, you won't see the light of day ever again."

She eyed him carefully then, her lips set into a thin line. She ignored how the golden light that was bleeding in through the large windows behind him complimented his sharp features. There's no doubt that he's handsome, but now is not the time to be focusing on that. "What do you want to know?" She asked carefully, her posture rigid.

Toshiro exhales and runs a hand through his slightly disheveled hair, "There are many things I want to know about you and I would prefer we start from the beginning."

Karin rolled her eyes, "What the hell does that mean? There are many beginnings, Hitsugaya, stop being so vague."

Irritation flashed through his features, "Watch that mouth, Kurosaki. Don't refer to me so casually."

Karin frowned, "Fine, _Your Highness_, forgive me for being rude."

He nodded in approval and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "What are you accused of?" He asked first, eyeing her carefully and the sudden look of fear on her expression almost surprised him. Almost.

Karin could feel her heart pound against her chest, and her mouth suddenly goes dry. "You said it yourself. I don't have to repeat myself." She says, trying to sound calm and collected. She really didn't want to go into details.

"I want to hear _you _say it." He insisted. He wasn't going to let her be vague with her answers. That isn't what he wants to hear from her.

She released a shaky breath, "I'm accused of murdering a small family of nobles in Karakura." Her stomach churned as the words left her mouth and her eyes suddenly felt hot. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore but she forced her gaze to steadily meet his. She can't tell what he's thinking.

"Why were you accused of that crime?" Was the question that came soon after, his eyebrow raised.

"_I was the only one there._" She said through grit teeth, the King's words echoed in her mind and her eyes have gone dull, "Evidence has shown time and time again that I killed them."

"And did you?" His eyes hardened, "Did you kill them?"

"Why does that matter? The deed is already done and nothing I say will make the truth any different."

"Just answer the question, Kurosaki." Somehow, he sounded much more gentle than what she knows him to be. It was only an act, she thinks, to get her to speak the truth. He is incapable of being _gentle_, she won't fall for it.

"No." She heard herself say, "I didn't kill them."

His lips were set into a thin line, his eyes searching her own as if looking for something that would confirm her confession. And she hates how he looks at her. "Accused of murder then imprisoned." He mused, eyebrow slightly cocked upward as his fingers began to tap the edge of the desk rhythmically, "How were you treated while imprisoned?"

She paused for a minute, glancing to the side as she let the words sink in. "The cell was horrid." She begins, grimacing at the memory, "It was dark and it smelled terrible. Being imprisoned for two years, I grew accustomed to the darkness, I managed to keep my sanity by keeping track of time. They fed me regularly and they had me in good condition by bringing me fresh clothes. But they wouldn't listen to what I had to say. A criminal is incapable of having reason so not once did they give me the chance to speak."

The truth. He frowns at her. She's speaking the truth. He could tell by how defeated she looked. If she were lying, then she must've been a very good actress but he knows for a fact that she's not. Liars are unable to make such a pained expression... the bitterness in her voice spoke volumes and he could see her grow angrier with each word that left her lips. She was not given the chance to speak her truth... and so she was trapped in a cell with biased opinion; believed to be a murderer.

"And why are you not in your cell right now?" He knows the answer is painfully obvious that he almost feels silly asking it but he needs her to say it. She _needs_ to say it.

She met his eyes once again, propping her head in the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on her thigh, "I ran away." she said simply, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Because it was.

"Why would you possibly risk your life to that extent?" His tone came out harsh. She really was a fool. An idiotic fool if she honestly saw that as her only option.

"Because," she begins, suddenly looking very serious, "I was accused and convicted of a crime I did not commit and I have grown tired of not being given a chance to explain that everything is nothing but a misunderstanding."

"But you were in a stable condition. They respected you enough to keep you healthy. There must've been something else you could've done."

"Nothing could be done." She said sharply, eyes now narrowed and lips set in a thin line, "He was a stubborn king. He didn't listen to me at court and he didn't listen after. There wouldn't have been a difference if I behaved like the noble I was seen as. He already didn't like me because I left him a scar the first time they incarcerated me."

"So you resorted to turning the royal guard against you and make a fool out of your king? Did you not know-"

"Oh, I knew the risks." She cut him off, straightening her back with a scowl on her face, "I've tried escaping many times before but failed. I escaped on my eighteenth birthday and Rangiku found me the morning after nearly dead. From there on you know the rest."

He eyed her with a calculating gaze, his arms now crossed over his chest. He had been listening to her intently and so far she was yet to disappoint him. He did know the rest, she's been living with him ever since, but he doesn't know everything. "Who's Ichigo?" He asks, remembering the name she muttered in her sleep.

The question had caught her by surprise, he could tell by how her body tensed. "How do you know that name?" She asked with eyes narrowed. Her guard was suddenly up.

"You said it in your sleep. I took you to your room when you fell asleep in the library and it may have slipped out."

"You told me I didn't say anything that night."

The accusation in her voice didn't escape him. "I thought it was unnecessary to bring it up." He shrugged, ignoring her heated glare.

Karin scoffed, "And you think now is the perfect time?"

"Answer the question."

"Ichigo is my brother." She says, her hands now fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves. "Though, I don't see why that interests you so much."

"It's not a matter of interest but a matter that needs to be said. He must mean a lot to you if you mutter his name in your sleep."

Karin knitted her brows together, "Of course he would mean a lot to me. Everyone in my family is important. But Ichigo... he was the most angry when I was imprisoned. I will never forget the look on his face as I was taken away."

Toshiro let out a soft 'hmm', tilting his chin up slightly as he stared down at her sitting figure. "Tell me about the king and his heir." He nearly demanded, keeping in mind what she had told him before. People blinded by rage always end up doing irrational things.

"The king is a naive man. War hungry. Power hungry. Not everyone in Karakura sees him as a king." She sighs, her shoulders visibly sagged, "Ryouta Yukimura is his name. My father's right hand man if anything. He was an honorable noble with plenty of power to his name but he wanted more and then my father gave up the crown and handed it to him. And now his son..." She let out a bitter laugh, her dream coming back into mind, "I was engaged to his son, grew up with him and everything. He's not much older than me, he's closer to your age. His name is Akihiko and he was the complete opposite of his father. Always so caring and kind, he never saw a difference in statuses and-"

"You loved him." He dead-panned, noticing how her eyes have gone distant and soft. He never thought her capable of making such an expression.

"Love. Hate. Why does it matter?" She glared at the ground, "Despite the fact that he left me to my own demise, not caring what his father accused me of, I will always belong to him. He's captivated me. And I will belong to no one else."

"Love and hate are strong and completely different emotions. It's either one or the other. One must cancel out the other." His brows were still knitted together and Karin wondered if he ever stopped frowning.

"Then I love him and I hate you." She grinned at that, noticing his scowl. _Like how you hate me and that will never change. _She can't help but think and shortly after she adds, "But I am angry at him. He left even though he knew something wasn't right."

"Will it be too much if I ask where he went?"

As quickly as it came, her smile was gone. Karin shrugs, looking anywhere else but him. "His father sent him to Kami knows where and he's been gone ever since. He knew Akihiko would try to stop him from imprisoning me so he sent him away."

A short silence followed soon after. Neither of them knowing what to say and Toshiro wasn't sure if he should comfort her with words like; _You'll see him again one day. Then you'll know if you're really angry at him..._ Or something like that. But he refrained from doing so.

He pushed himself off of the desk and cleared his throat, causing her to bring her attention back to him. Lastly, he asks her; "What are you afraid of?"

She looks at him, holding his gaze for a minute too long before she says, "Everything."

And that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

_A/N: It's been soooooooo long! I sincerely apologize for this late update. I've just been so busy and I struggled to find the time to write this chapter out but it is done and I hope I didn't disappoint._

_A HUGE thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who have followed/favorited while I was "away". I give you all a thousand hugs and kisses because you're all so beautiful and kind for being so patient!_

_Next chapter is currently being written and I'm hoping that I'll complete it by the end of this week if not the week after. But I'll try to finish it soon!_

_I'll see you all again next time!_


	22. Glass

**Act 22: Glass**

He watches her carefully.

Ever since they had their long awaited conversation he can't help but think differently about Karin Kurosaki. Never had he expected her to tell him anything. Hell, he wasn't expecting anything from her at all. He already had the idea that he was going to take her life, to kill her because she's nothing but a liar and a murderer who would prefer to stay silent. But now... now he knows the truth and he can't help but take pity on the Karakuranian.

Yes. That was it. He pitied her. He's taking pity on someone from the rival country. That's why he gave her the opportunity to voice _her _truth. He knows what he's doing goes against what he believes in and he isn't sure what his uncle would think of this situation but he knows it wouldn't be a positive reaction.

_I offered her help._ He thinks, the feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach as he watches her from his balcony. She's in the rose garden that's covered in frost and out of her room because she requested it. After he had told her that she is not to leave her room, he still let her out because she asked. He tells himself that she needs to be out in the open and not locked in like a criminal that she most certainly is not. But she is to remain his prisoner and she is to look upon him as her ruler._ For now..._

He frowns to himself. How long was he planning on keeping her here? Rangiku had asked him that same question earlier that afternoon and he didn't know how to answer her. He still doesn't.

_Nonsense_. He mentally shakes his head, noticing how Karin looked up to where he was and was that a smile she had given him? No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't smile at him even if he were the last man on this planet. It must've just been his imagination. And he in turn wouldn't smile back at her even if he already had back when he thought she was Rin Kuro.

Then it hit him. He's keeping her here because she lied to him about her identity. Yes. That was it. There was no other reason why. She lied and he's punishing her for it by keeping her here when she obviously wants to be let go. That, and he told her he wanted to help but she was yet to accept it.

Which was a good thing.

He wouldn't know what to do if she did. If anything he would have to go against his own country in order to help her clear her name and possibly help her obtain her former glory as Princess of Karakura. Helping someone from the rival country is frowned upon and it should never occur no matter what the situation is. But now he doesn't really have a choice.

_Those people are lower than dirt, Toshiro,_ His father would say, _you must never associate yourself with them. They are beneath you and they are filthy, not to be considered human._

And he had believed him. Karakura is filthy. Karakuranians are filthy. _They _are filthy. He'd grown up with those thoughts. _I am above them._ He would think. _They are lower than dirt._ He would say. _I would never associate myself with them. I would never look their way. _He had vowed on his father's death bed for it was their fault his father died.

He'd had those thoughts yet two years ago he had stepped foot into filthy Karakura and saved someone from a deadly inferno. He never realized how weak willed he was until the very moment he'd gone in without thinking.

_She is filthy._ He thinks, watching as she picked a rose from the rose bush and it appeared as though she pricked herself with a thorn by how she grabbed her finger. Karin is filthy. She is _from_ there. She is part of that filthy Shiba bloodline that she is so proud to claim. Her blood is as filthy as the country she is proud to call home.

Filthy. Filthy. Filthy. Not to be considered human. And he frowned, knowing that things that aren't human could still feel pain.

Hanatarou had run over to her, obviously flustered and worried and he could hear him scold her by telling her to be more careful in which she sheepishly scratched the back of her head in response. And once again her eyes wander to him. He turned away and narrowed his eyes, glaring at nothing in particular. He had broken his vow with his father without intending to do so. If he would've known he would've avoided this whole situation.

A little voice in the back of his mind tells him that he should let her go. But he can't. He won't. Not yet.

As filthy as she may be he won't let her leave. The thought itself didn't make any sense. He has no idea why he's thinking this.

He looks out to the garden again, noticing that she is gone.

It was beginning to snow.

* * *

Akihiko looked at the older man with uncertainty. After he had told Isshin that his daughter was not in the cell he was strangely calm and it was honestly off putting. And now, a week after, he seems to be in no hurry in finding out where she is.

"I understand that you're impatient, Akihiko," he says, his eyes locking onto his own jade ones, "but you must know that Karin isn't some damsel in distress. She could fend for herself if needed. We will find her but it will take some time. I'm sure you understand."

But he doesn't. He doesn't understand this plan on waiting. What are they waiting for? Karin needs to clear her name as soon as possible and Isshin wanted to wait? It didn't make any sense.

He ran a hand through his raven locks. He knew better than to question Isshin. The man does have reason whether he likes it or not and to make matters worse, Ichigo was gone. He is apparently in some quest for revenge and Kami knows how long that will take so that makes the possibilities of finding Karin impossibly low. Ichigo was always a good tracker.

"But where do you suppose she would be?" He heard himself asking, reclining back onto the chair as to look more casual, "She escaped prison and up north there's nothing but forest, a little further down a shopping district. And those places have already been searched _multiple_ times by the royal guard."

"It would be foolish to think that she didn't go beyond that." Isshin says calmly, his finger lazily going around the rim of his goblet. "Seiretei is located in the north."

At this, Akihiko furrowed his brows, "Are you implying that she's in Seiretei's borders? Why haven't you sent anyone to search for her then?"

"Who says I haven't? There's someone there right now as we speak. Watching and listening carefully." He smirked as if he were proud of what he accomplished, "Once Karin is found he will contact me and _you_ will be the one to go get her."

"And you're certain she's there?"

"She couldn't have possibly gone anywhere else. She's not here and the other nations are much too far for her to even stumble upon. She went up north and that's where she will be."

_Karin is in the rival country's borders... _he muses, frowning in disapproval. Seireteinians are cold hearted people who don't know the meaning of sympathy. It's an extremely wealthy nation with no sign of a lower class. He himself had never been to said country but his father had told him many stories about it and the people who rule it. The family with the abnormal white hair. A heartless king that had a son who was just as cruel. But he'd been told that years ago... now he doesn't know what to believe.

Isshin noticed his frown and passed him a goblet filled with red liquid. "Drink it," he insists, "our only option is to wait and hope that nothing bad happens while we're waiting. We must have faith that Karin will have the common sense of not giving her real name."

Akihiko grimaced, the way he was putting it, Karin wasn't safe. "Why must you say that? Are the people from Seiretei really that dangerous?"

It was Isshin's turn to frown, his brows creasing ever so slightly, "It's not that they're dangerous, Akihiko. We aren't welcome there. If they find out that Karin is from here, who knows what will happen to her."

Akihiko clenched his fists, "Have you met them? Have you met the royal family?"

Isshin was taken aback by the sudden question, his eyes widened slightly and his jaw slightly slackened. "If I have or have not... it won't make a difference. They won't help."

"I wasn't referring to that. Just answer the question."

"Yes. I've met them." Isshin answered, eyeing him carefully, "But why are you suddenly interested in them? They have nothing to do with Karin."

"How were they like?" He pressed, ignoring the older man's stare and previous remark. If Karin had been captured, he needs to know that she will at least be alive under their captivity.

"They're anything but kind." Isshin said, still eyeing him with curiosity, "Completely stubborn. Yakumo Hitsugaya never listened to anything I said. His beliefs of Karakura never allowed him to fully understand how our countries could actually benefit one another. The last I heard anything about them, Yakumo had died and his brother-in-law took his place in the throne because his son was still too young to run the country. I just hope when the time comes for Toshiro to take his place in the throne, that he isn't as ignorant as his father."

Akihiko's frown only seemed to have deepened as the information sunk in. If Karin were to run into them, the King _or_ the Prince, there is no guarantee that they would spare her life.

And so that left him with the only option of listening to what Isshin was telling him, and pray that Karin will soon be found.

* * *

"What happened to Lady Hinamori?" Karin asked, looking at Rangiku from the mirror, noticing the absence of Lord Hitsugaya's soon-to-be wife.

The seamstress had stopped running her fingers through Karin's hair and gave her a stern look before shrugging. "She left." She replied simply, returning her attention to the elegant braid that she had been working on for the past several minutes.

Karin frowned at her answer. "Why?" She heard herself asking, finding it odd how her presence was almost completely gone in the manor. It's like she never resided here to begin with. The only evidence of her existence was the self portrait in the Great Hall but she assumes it will be taken down soon as well. Just like every other thing that belonged to Momo Hinamori.

"Her grandmother was ill and she left to tend to her." Rangiku explained, "They also broke off their engagement."

"You say that so easily..."

Rangiku shrugged again as she added the finishing touches to the braid. "It can't be helped."

"And is he..." She hesitated, "...okay?"

Rangiku raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "The prince?" She gave it some thought, "He's not one to show his emotions but he's fine. He's hurt but it had to be done. He didn't love her. They both agreed on it."

Karin furrowed her brows. "Marriage isn't always about love." She heard herself say, "It's mainly about finding a mate that has power to their name and is able to produce an heir. She loved him and at one point he did too. And to throw that away because he realized some things? He's a bigger fool than what I originally thought."

The smile that pulled on Rangiku's lips didn't go unnoticed. "And you, Karin? Are you engaged because you love him or because it'll benefit both of you?"

"I love him." She replied quickly, "And he loves me. We promised to be together forever..."

"Feelings change, you know?" Rangiku said with a slight pout, turning Karin around to face her. "You haven't seen your loved one for more than two years. Once you see him again, you'll know."

Karin shook her head as if she were trying to block out the older woman's words. "No. Not with him. I would never-"

"But you're angry at him. You're angry at him for leaving you."

"And even if I am angry that won't change the fact that I am his as much as he is mine." Karin said, suddenly looking very thoughtful, "When he becomes king then I will be his queen. I will bear his children and give him an heir."

"Aren't you planning on taking back your father's throne? To clear your name?"

Karin bit the inside of her cheek at her question, her eyes landing on the crest above her bed. "I have every intention of clearing my name. And if I can't regain my father's throne then I don't doubt that Akihiko will make an exceptional king. Everyone at home knows it. He's nothing like his father."

"You speak so highly of him..."

Karin shrugs, looking down at her bandaged finger. "It's only natural that I do. And it's the same for you and everyone else that lives in this place. You all speak highly of Lord Hitsugaya when I am yet to see what makes him so great."

"You will see in due time, Karin." Rangiku said, giving her a knowing smile, then quickly added, "He let you out of this room, didn't he... because you asked..."

"Yes, he did." She answered absently, thinking back to the time when she felt completely transparent with his gaze on her back just hours ago. It had begun to snow and Hanatarou insisted that she come inside despite her protests. She never knew that snow could be so delicate and beautiful and she wanted to see how it all fell into place. She wanted to see how every snow flake landed on the roses that are just as beautiful covered in frost. She could only imagine what they looked like in snow and she wanted to sit out there and just watch as everything outside was slowly being covered in a blanket of white. _Just like his hair..._

Rangiku's frown had become pensive but it left as quickly as it had come and she immediately perks up, putting her hands together. "I completely forgot, Karin, but I have a gift for you!" She exclaimed, excusing herself for a minute or two before returning with something in her hands, "Well, it's not really a gift since you're the one who asked for this but I do hope you like it."

Rangiku hands her the folded fabric and Karin can't help but eye it curiously. A brilliant royal blue with gold lace. "Is this the gown I asked you to make me?" She asked, her hand going over the cloth.

Rangiku nods, her smile widening. "I found it to be a bit difficult at first." She laughed, "I've never seen or heard of anything like it but then I remembered what you told me about the collar and from there on I imagined you wearing the gown that I was to make." She grasped both of her shoulders and her expression softened, "And you were beautiful, Karin. You were absolutely stunning."

Karin flushed. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks at the older woman's words and she let her eyes return to the fabric in her hands. "Will you help me put it on?" She found herself asking, looking up again to see Rangiku's answer.

And she was greeted with a sincere smile and a nod of the head. "Of course, my lady."

Her heart clenched, still uncomfortable with the honorific simply because she feels like she doesn't deserve it but she pushed the feeling aside. Karin began to strip out of the gown they lent her that morning and stepped into her own, slipping her arms through the sleeves that were also etched with gold lace. Everything was soft against her skin. The gown fit like a glove. Form fitting.

"This looks complicated." Rangiku said with a puzzled frown, referring to the lacing in her hand.

"It's not as hard as you think." Said Karin, "Think of it as the lacing of a corset. Though, many handmaidens back at home would complain about the difficulty of tying it up and taking it off." She smiled to herself then. she quite fancied high-necked clothing, it made her feel secure and not so _exposed_. It was like another layer of skin. And she felt Rangiku work her way up from her lower back to her neck, putting the lacing through its rightful place and weaving it almost delicately.

The familiar sensation of having the fabric brush against the nape of her neck had her feeling almost nostalgic. Like as if she were back home with Yuzu wearing a gown that was just as exquisite. Karin would complain while Yuzu laughed prettily beside her and she ached to relive those moments. To be with her family and have Akihiko at her side, looking upon her affectionately. And if there was a word to describe him it would be spring. Always warm and compassionate.

She would even go as far as to admit that she missed him. More than words could explain. But she would not want to be graced with his presence. She does not want to see him. Not yet.

"You are to join His Highness for dinner, Karin." Rangiku said quietly, taking her out of her thoughts, "This is why I'm here; doing your hair and giving you your gown. It's to make you look more presentable for our guests tonight. And please, be careful in what you say. You wouldn't want to reveal to these people who you are."

Karin could only nod as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked graceful. _Proud_.

She looked like _royalty_. Like the princess she ought to be.

She stepped outside, gasping slightly when she met the prince's cold, scrutinizing gaze.

And she suddenly felt like glass.

* * *

_A/N: I'm back and with another update! I apologize for the fact that it took me the whole month to update but I've been purposely making the chapters longer for the sake of story progression lol._

_Things will slowly start to change between our favorite couple as of next chapter (which is currently being written). I currently have this one specific scene in my mind but I'm struggling in writing it out so I'm not really sure when I will be able to update._

_Anyway, your reviews give me life and I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter! :)_

_Until next time!~_


	23. His Place In The Throne

**Act 23: His Place In The Throne**

Karin found herself struggling to mutter a single word as her eyes landed on Toshiro Hitsugaya. His otherwise unruly hair was slicked back and he wore garments similar in color scheme to hers; black leather boots that matched his black trousers, a royal blue tunic etched with silver and a cloak that hung elegantly from his shoulders. She also couldn't ignore the small details of the cloak clasps which were also etched in silver.

Then the dragon crest that hung above her bedframe was also embroidered onto his tunic. His family crest, she realized. He looked like the prince he was and he had been waiting for her.

Toshiro allows his eyes to roam over her figure; from the braid of her hair to the hem of the gown. It was the gown she asked to be made and she had looked pleased to be wearing it when she stepped out of her chamber. She stared at him wide eyed as if she wasn't expecting to run into him at this very moment.

Her neck was no longer exposed, he notices, and he finds himself thinking that the gown suits her exceptionally well. Form fitting. She was everything a woman should be and he rose an eye brow when he caught the suppressed tint of pink that hit her cheeks when she noticed him staring.

"Lord Hitsugaya," Rangiku spoke up, breaking them out of their trance, "I've already informed Karin about tonight's dinner. You shouldn't have troubled yourself in coming here."

"I've come to escort her to the dining hall." Toshiro explained, eyes still on Karin, "If she were to go in alone she would've been eaten alive by our guests."

"I'm more than capable in handling my self, Lord Hitsugaya." Said Karin haughtily, her once widened eyes now narrowed, "I don't need your assistance."

Toshiro set his lips into a thin line in distaste. "You don't know who you're dealing with. Now be quiet and follow me." His gaze then goes to Rangiku, "I will speak to you after I'm finished with them. I assume you know why they're here, do you not?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

He gave her a curt nod before giving them his back and motioned Karin to follow. She took hesitant steps as they made their way down the familiar hallway and down the staircase. Then the strong scent of food hit her senses once they reached the dining hall and Karin eyed the food that was displayed throughout the mahogany table in awe. From beautifully cooked lamb to delicious pastries, Karin's hands itched to grab one of the elegantly decorated cakes that were displayed before her.

He helped her into her chair and she couldn't help but notice the two fine men that were dressed in their winter coats at the table. They were men she hadn't seen before and she grew stiff. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder. "Those men were sent on my uncle's behalf for the purpose of checking up on me as well as negotiating." He said, his tone just above a whisper in her ear, "You are to sit here completely quiet unless you are addressed to." And with that, he took the seat next to her.

"You look well, Toshiro." The dark haired man said with a grin and Karin didn't miss the single glance that went her way.

"I see you're getting old, Shunsui." Toshiro responded with a slight smirk before giving his attention to the older man beside him. "It's good to see you again Genshiro."

The older man nodded in acknowledgment. "Your Highness." Then said, "Are you enjoying your life here in this manor?"

Karin felt Toshiro's demeanor falter from beside her and she eyed the men curiously, wondering why they were here and why the Prince thought it was necessary for her to join him when she has nothing to do with them or this conversation.

"Of course I'm enjoying my life in this manor." He said with a huff, "What could possibly make you think otherwise?"

Shunsui's gaze held mirth as his eyes darted between the two. "It was only a question, Toshiro, no need to get defensive. And..." Then his attention landed on her, "...you're very beautiful, Miss..."

"Rin." Karin said with a smile, "Rin Kuro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Like wise. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku and this here is Genshiro Okikiba. We've served the Hitsugaya's for years and I must say, I've never seen you before now."

"She's actually well acquainted with Matsumoto." Toshiro supplied, not even sparing her a glance and Karin had the sudden urge to thank him for the quick follow-up. She wouldn't have known how to answer them if he hadn't. "She likes to travel a lot, you see, and she decided to pay her a visit. I let her stay upon Matsumoto's request."

"So now he's stuck with me even if he can't stand being in the same room as me." Karin chimed in with a slight laugh. "But I must say, this is a lovely place. I've never seen snow and I'm willing to know more of this place if possible."

"Forgive my asking, Lord Hitsugaya, but is there more to this relationship than what both of you are letting on?" Genshiro suddenly said, eyes narrowed as he looked at Karin. "From what I last heard, you are engaged to Lady Hinamori."

Toshiro frowned. "What do you mean, Genshiro?"

"Since she's sitting in Lady Hinamori's seat I assumed that you and this girl were..._together_."

"We aren't together." Karin quickly said, finding the assumption insulting. "I'm only here visiting my friend and that is all there is to it. If I would've known this was Lady Hinamori's seat then I wouldn't have taken it."

Toshiro's frown was yet to disappear. "I've ended my engagement with Momo and she is no longer living with me. It doesn't matter where Rin sits, I've led her to sit in that particular seat and so that is where she shall stay."

"So it's safe to assumed that you aren't sleeping with her?" Genshiro pressed, eyes questioning him, "That she isn't some whore you brought home?"

Karin nearly choked on the tea she's been sipping and felt the heat rush to her cheeks with both anger and embarrassment. She's never been this humiliated in her life.

"Stand down, Genshiro. They made it perfectly clear that-"

"She's wearing broken shackles, Kyoraku. What else do you expect me to think when this isn't the first time-"

"I'm not expecting any of you to believe me but these are actually gifts from my travels." Karin interrupted with her head held high, her eyes demanding them to listen to her. She won't stand being called a whore. "See it as you want but these are not shackles."

"Gifts." Genshiro repeated doubtfully, his head tilted in suspicion, "I've never seen such a _gift _in my life. Shackles are not jewelry, Miss Rin, I'm sure you're aware what those things mean in this country."

"Slaves. Whores. Criminals. Yes I'm fully aware." Karin answered, her eyes now narrowed into dangerous slits, "But for you to make an assumption that offensive to a woman you've barely met shows how quick you are to judge. Tell me, is everyone in the Hitsugaya household so quick to jump into conclusions?"

"Are you implying that you've been wrongly judged before, Miss Rin?" Shunsui asked with his lips turned slightly downwards, his eyes observing her reaction. Karin doesn't know what to think of him.

"I have." Karin nodded stiffly, "Far too many times in fact."

"Then forgive the rude accusation." Shunsui bowed his head slightly, "We didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"Both of you know that I never invited a woman from a brothel to dine with us." Said Toshiro, suddenly serious, "What made you think that I would do it this time around if I haven't slept with any other trashy whore ever since Momo opened her eyes?"

"You have your preferences, Your Highness." There was amusement laced in Shunsui's voice, "But we won't be mistaken again. We sincerely apologize."

Toshiro scowled, glaring at both men in front of him. "Enough." He says, having grown tired of the topic, "Why are both of you here?"

"Have you received your uncle's letter? Jushiro was waiting for your answer that never came." Genshiro asked, casting a glance to shunsui who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've received it but I have yet to read what it says." Toshiro answered, remembering how he pushed the letter aside because he couldn't concentrate on it. All because of the woman beside him.

"Jushiro wishes to give you the throne." Shunsui says, voice firm, "That's what the letter was about and we need your answer."

_The throne..._ Karin thinks, glancing at Toshiro through the corner of her eye only to see him completely impassive. She can't tell what he's thinking. Shouldn't he accept it to become king?

"Why so suddenly?" Toshiro asked with a hint of suspicion in the tone of his voice, "You come here accusing the woman next to me of being some whore and it's clear to me that you still think I haven't stopped that bad habit."

Karin looks at the two men before her, watching their reaction. She first looks at Genshiro, who's expression twisted into one of anger and frustration then at Shunsui, who had a disapproving frown. She then thinks that she shouldn't be allowed to listen in on this important meeting. It's not her place to know any of this, really. But he had asked her to join him and she can't help but question why.

"We have good reason to question you, Your Highness. Those escapades you had with those women... they had made you seem unfit to take the throne." Genshiro's tone was dark, "But if what you said earlier is true then you are more than ready to take your place."

"Believe me, I didn't mean to give you that impression." Toshiro said, biting the inside of his cheek as he cast a brief glance to Shunsui, "And the throne... I don't think..."

"But yet you continued to sleep with those said women even after you've been warned to not do it again. It was like you were rebelling against the crown." Shunsui said, a lock of his long hair falling over his eye, "Do you not want to take what is rightfully yours?"

"That's not-"

"You were born to rule, Your Highness."

Toshiro clenched his eyes shut, the atmosphere in the room changing as the words sunk in. "Uncle is more qualified for King than I am. He's done an exceptional job ever since my parents passed away. You both know this."

"But King Ukitake does not wish to do anything about Karakura. You know how kind hearted that man is."

"Kind hearted he may be but he doesn't favor Karakura any more than you do, Shunsui. I won't wear that crown. I have no intention of doing anything against Karakura."

Genshiro raised his eyebrows at Toshiro's words. "What's this? Before you thought Karakura was a horrid place. Filth even. What changed?"

Toshiro clenched his jaw, "Opinions change." He answered, "I want nothing to do with that place. Putting me in the throne won't change that."

"Were you planning to attack Karakura?" Karin interrupted, having felt the need to speak up on the matter. She ignored Toshiro's stare and looked at the men in front of her, waiting for them to answer her as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Attack?" Shunsui cocked up an eyebrow, "My dear Rin, we aren't attacking anything. We are taking back what is rightfully ours."

Karin nearly scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Karakura has nothing to do with this place. You are planning to invade and conquer it! Karakura's soil does not belong to you."

"You speak as though you are defending it. Are you perhaps connected to Karakura?" Shunsui's eyes dared her to answer.

"As Lord Hitsugaya mentioned before, I have traveled. I know enough about Karakura to know that you are lying when it comes to taking what is rightfully yours."

Her answer didn't seem to please him as distaste flashed through the older man's features. "To think that His Highness welcomed you here is truly baffling." Shunsui scoffed, his grip tightening around his goblet, "Its almost as though you admire that disgraceful place."

Karin folded her arms over her chest, defiant. "I hold no biased opinion against the country that is Karakura, sir. Insist all you want, you won't persuade me to change what I believe or what I know. In fact, you're both too blinded to see that Lord Hitsugaya doesn't-"

"Rin!" Toshiro cut her off, giving her an irate glare, "_Please_. That's enough."

"You're very interesting, Miss Rin." Shunsui said, leaning slightly forward in his chair, "To think that I've never met a woman like you before truly is surprising. You really aren't afraid to speak your mind."

Karin knitted her brows together, "Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Oh no. Of course not. In fact, I'm glad you're here keeping the prince company. You complement him well."

"Kyoraku!" Genshiro snapped, "We didn't come here to praise the traveler woman for having a mind of her own! We came to get the prince's answer!" He focuses on Toshiro, "What is your answer, Your Highness? As you can tell, I'm getting impatient."

"I think I already gave you my answer." Toshiro said in a cold tone, "I will not wear my father's crown. I'm not fit to be king."

"We will give you the time you need, Toshiro." Shunsui tried in a calmer tone, "But we are speaking the truth when we say that you are ready."

Genshiro merely huffed in response, standing up as he glared at him. "Your uncle thinks it's time for you to take the throne." His voice was demanding, leaving Toshiro no room to protest, "When you are ready, we will be waiting for you in the castle."

Shunsui bowed as Genshiro made his way to the door. "That old man never was a pleasant man. Forgive his rudeness, Miss Rin. And as for you, Your Highness, we leave you with the expectation of seeing you soon at the royal castle. Enjoy the rest of your evening and farewell."

And they were left alone with nothing but the agitating silence of the dining hall, Toshiro standing almost abruptly that the force he made almost made his chair fall over and Karin stood as well, standing behind him. She could feel the tension in the room and she cast a weary glance to the man in front of her. Clenched fists and rigid posture. She made the motion to touch him but stopped herself.

And before she could say anything to him, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

She finds him in the garden.

"Lord Hitsugaya!"

No answer.

"Lord Hitsugaya!"

Again, no answer.

Karin huffs in exasperation. "Toshiro!"

_So damn annoying. _He abruptly stops and turns around to face her, a deep scowl etched on his face. "What do you want?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?! I never expected you to fall short when handling _your own people._"

"Are you surprised? I would assume you would enjoy the sight of me losing my composure."

Karin scoffed. "I'm not that cruel. But yes I am surprised."

He grimaced, "It won't happen again. I won't do what they want me to do. I'm not their puppet."

"Of course you're not. You're too stubborn to be anyone's puppet." She says, and Toshiro could hear the smile in her voice. "Tell me the truth, Lord Hitsugaya... do you really think that Karakura is such an ugly place?"

He avoided her gaze and began to move again, eyes facing forward. "I was raised with those thoughts, Karin. What do _you _think?"

Karin frowned. That's not what she wanted to hear. "Opinions change. You said it yourself."

"According to _them _I'm still the same."

She matched her pace with his so that they were now walking side by side, and Toshiro doesn't know what to think about this exchange. She never made the effort to speak with him about pointless things. "Of course you've changed." She says, sounding thoughtful, "You don't look like the type of man that sleeps with women just for the thrill of it. Well, not anymore, at least..."

"You have no idea how I was before. We've only just met."

"That may be true but I could tell that you're a changed man. You don't seek out those women anymore. If you have, you wouldn't be here right now strolling through your garden... having a civil conversation with me."

He bit the inside of his cheek at her words. This _was _the most civil conversation he's had with her. They aren't at each other's throats and so far she had been a pleasant conversationalist. He would go as far as to admit that he is currently enjoying her company.

"Thank you." She suddenly said when he hadn't spoken, surprising him.

"What?"

"Thank you for everything you've done tonight."

Toshiro scoffed, "I did nothing for you to thank me. They humiliated you. You should be angry."

"You said that I was a traveler when they asked who I was. You also defended me when they thought I was sleeping with you. In a way you helped me, so thank you."

Toshiro shook his head. He couldn't believe this girl. "You're a fool."

"A huge fool." Then, after a moment of silence, "What are you going to do about your uncle?"

Toshiro shrugs, his hand reaching to touch the roses they were passing by. "There's nothing to be done. I don't deserve that crown."

She frowns from beside him, "I could only imagine what it feels like to lose both of your parents and being thrown into leadership at such a young age. And yet you feel as though you are unworthy of wearing your father's crown that is currently your uncle's."

"Don't pity me Kurosaki."

"I'm not pitying you. You're being forced to wear a crown you don't want and you looked very upset when they mentioned your uncle."

"And you almost gave yourself away when they mentioned Karakura." He retorted, his strides quickening but Karin was still close behind, "I could handle my uncle but you, on the other hand, can't get riled up when they mention Karakura. You are under my protection as a prisoner and they would have wanted you dead if they realized you are from there. Don't do it again."

"I won't do it again." She said, sounding so sure of herself that he couldn't help but stop in his tracks and turn to completely face her. The look she had given him demanded him to listen closely to her words that were heavy with truth. "Because one day I _will_ leave, Lord Hitsugaya, and there will be nothing you could do to stop me."

* * *

_A/N: Finally another update! Honestly, I tried updating this sooner but the more I typed the longer the chapter would become. Also school and work were kind of keeping me away which is why I haven't been able to update Look At Me or any of my other stories as often as I should ^^' but I do hope you enjoyed today's chapter._

_Also a huge thank you to those who reviewed, followed/favorited this story. You are my drive for continuing this fic and I am so grateful for your positive feed back! I will try to not disappoint!_

_Until next time!_


End file.
